


Всего лишь грипп

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Полнейшая альтернативщина. Стивен не погиб, помирился с Ником, и дружный коллектив ЦИА продолжает свою героическую работу. Что особенно удивительно, Хелен не даёт о себе знать ни единой пакостью, но это никого не волнует… До поры до времени.





	Всего лишь грипп

  Стивен не любил больницы. Эта неприязнь жила в нём всегда и особенно обострилась в день, когда их с Ником привезли на осмотр, после того, как закончилась заварушка, которую учинил Лик. Хотя, казалось, бы, надо радоваться – злодей повержен (вернее, съеден), все «свои» остались целы. Да в том-то и дело, что целы остались едва-едва. Перед мысленным взором Харта вот уже четыре года не очень часто, но с завидной регулярностью проносились те секунды возле двери со сломанным запирающим механизмом, которые в сумме, наверное, не составили и одной целой минуты, а Стивену порой представлялись вечностью. Нику тоже. И оба они не могли не думать о том, что было бы, среагируй Ник медленнее на неожиданный удар бывшего лаборанта, позволь профессор своему ассистенту юркнуть за дверь, закрыть её изнутри и остаться наедине с полчищем прожорливых тварей, нацеленных никак не на светскую беседу. Но Каттер успел. Он намертво ухватил Стивена за рукав футболки, попутно отшатываясь к стенке, и в результате у стены оказались они оба. Несколько мгновений ушло на раздачу взаимных ударов с попытками добраться до двери. Поначалу мужчины приняли тихое шипение за предобеденный позыв одного из существ, но дело оказалось гораздо лучше. Неизвестно, что и от чего перемкнуло в дверном механизме, однако факт остаётся фактом – дверь самовольно закрылась и заперлась. Необходимость в смертнике отпала сама собой, обрубилась, отгородилась непробиваемым металлом и не менее прочным стеклом.

  К тому моменту, как до профессора и его помощника добрались люди из ЦИА, Хелен, естественно, уже и след простыл. А Ник и Стивен, с одинаковыми непробиваемо-ошарашенными выражениями лиц, сидели, прислонившись всё к той же стеночке и положив запястья на колени. Лестер тогда настоял, чтобы всю команду осмотрели медики.

  В коридоре одной из лондонских больниц Харт и Каттер, ожидая своей очереди, сперва молчали. Остальные друзья, не сговариваясь, оставили этих двоих наедине, скучковавшись в дальнем углу, дали возможность поговорить. Беседа не шла. Наконец, Ник, поглядев в окно, пробормотал: «Думаю, будет дождь». Стивен тоже посмотрел на мир за идеально прозрачным стеклом и согласился: «Да, наверное». Начало, хоть и неуклюжее, было положено, и лёд, поверхностно сковавший давнюю дружбу, быстро дал трещину. В конце концов, каждый из мужчин сегодня понял, каково ему будет потерять другого, и не одному из них это ощущение не понравилось. Через пару недель о минувшей ссоре никто и не вспоминал. Удар Ника, уход Стивена и даже временное возобновление отношений Харта с женой профессора – всё это стало восприниматься как не более чем досадный инцидент, виноватой в котором, разумеется, была Хелен, только Хелен и никто кроме Хелен. И всё же у Стивена почему-то остался неприятный осадок после посещения больницы. Может, оттого, что большинство ран и синяков, которые ему там обработали, были «подарены» не кем-нибудь, а лучшим другом, пусть и в благих целях? Кстати, Ник насчёт своих повреждений мог сказать то же самое.

  Итак, Стивен не любил больницы. Но комплексов или фобий по этому поводу у него не было, так что сейчас Харт спокойно зашёл в медучреждение, узнал, как найти нужное отделение, уточнил номер палаты, поднялся на третий этаж, быстро отыскал дверь с цифрой «8».

  Мужчина запоздало подумал, что, возможно, стоило принести с собой что-нибудь. Но что? Что в таких случаях можно, чего нельзя? Он понятия не имел. Постучал и, не дожидаясь разрешения, заглянул в палату.

  Джемма, склонившаяся над больничной койкой, бросила взгляд в сторону порога, выпрямилась. Странное дело. То ли Стивен слишком мало общался с этой девушкой и не имел возможности наблюдать её мимику во всём разнообразии, то ли у Джеммы действительно улыбку всегда замещала усмешка, не злобная, но несколько пренебрежительная.

  - Привет, - светловолосая поздоровалась довольно-таки бесцеремонно для девушки на работе, да ещё обращающейся к малознакомому мужчине. – Проходи.

  Стивен перешагнул через порог, затворил за собой дверь, зачем-то огляделся и предсказуемо не увидел ничего неожиданного.

  - А где, - начал было Харт.

  - Разговаривает с врачом в его кабинете, - не дав закончить фразу, отрапортовала Джемма.

  Бывший лаборант в пятидесятый раз за последние полчаса подумал, что зря притопал сюда. Он собрался откланяться, точнее, банально смыться.

  - Хорошо, что ты пришёл. – Джемма в несколько маленьких, но стремительных шажков оказалась к двери ближе, чем Харт. – Я уже ухожу. Посиди с ней.

  Даже не подумав подождать согласия, девушка скрылась за дверью.

  Работник ЦИА вздохнул, потёр задние карманы своих джинсов, почесал затылок и осторожно опустился на кремово-серый диван, пристроенный в углу палаты специально для родственников, рвущихся проводить с больными близкими как можно больше времени.

  Вот и настал тот момент, которого мужчина так старательно избегал. Пришлось посмотреть на обитательницу больничной койки. К несказанному облегчению Харта, девочка спала. По крайней мере, лежала с закрытыми глазами. Её лицо не было белым как снег (видимо, к таким тонам прибегают только писатели романов да гримёры в киноиндустрии), оно было желтоватым, как старая бумага. Румянца не наблюдалось, а тёмные круги под глазами явственно виднелись с расстояния пяти-семи шагов, что отделяло маленькую пациентку от взрослого посетителя, хотя и бледнели в сравнении с чернотой густых и длинных ресниц ребёнка. Опять же, вопреки стандартным драматичным описаниям, волосы девочки не разметались по подушке, а аккуратно обрамляли личико и не менее аккуратно лежали на плечиках, торчащих из-под одеяла. Локоны были гладкие, достаточно длинные, тёмно-русые, а лицо – в целом ещё по-детски круглое, но местами уже слегка осунувшееся.

  Посетитель твёрдо решил: он пробудет тут три минуты и ни секундой дольше, для очистки совести. Если повезёт, за это время в палате больше никто не появится, и Харту не придётся встречаться с тем, кого видеть хочется меньше всех на свете. Забавно, что на втором месте в списке тех, кого меньше всего хотелось лицезреть, была девочка, которая сейчас лежала в нескольких метрах от Стивена. Стивен отдал бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы совесть позволила ему уйти. «Подожди хотя бы три минуты, - устало вздохнула вышеупомянутая черта характера, даже она не собиралась уговаривать хозяина на что-то большее. – Теперь уже не три, а две с половиной. Потом ты уйдёшь, и я не посмею тебя винить».

  Пытаясь скоротать назначенное время, работник Центра принялся разглядывать всё подряд. Сначала полусомкнутые жалюзи на окне, капельница возле постели, металлический – кажется – стул у кровати, уголок подушки. По инерции взгляд Харта перескочил на головку девочки, теперь повёрнутую вбок. Тут взрослый обнаружил, что глаза маленькой больной распахнуты и пристально смотрят на него. От неожиданного и не самого приятного открытия Стивен дёрнулся, будто собираясь вскочить, но таки усидел на месте и заставил себя улыбнуться, отлично понимая, насколько идиотской выходит его улыбка.

  - Здравствуй. – Он плотнее сжал губы, раздумывая, стоит ли ограничиться данным высказыванием, или надо выдать что-нибудь ещё. И вообще, есть ли девочке дело до его ораторств? Она выглядит очень вялой. – Ты помнишь меня?

  Пару секунд пациентка не шевелилась, и Стивен решил было, что она его не поняла или попросту не хочет разговаривать. Но потом подбородок ребёнка плавно опустился на сантиметр-другой ближе к плечу и вновь медленно скользнул вверх по подушке, очевидно, обозначая кивание.

  - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

  В ответ на это девочка, похоже, попыталась пожать плечами.

  Харт решил, что светские приличия соблюдены и можно ретироваться. Он поднялся и повернулся к двери. Затем услышал хриплое шуршание, не сразу распознав в оном приглушённый шепоток. Мужчина обернулся.

  - Что ты сказала? – Ему пришлось подойти к койке и наклониться поближе к больной.

  Девочка облизнула сухие губы и сузила воспалённые глаза, которые, очевидно, болели даже от того хилого дневного света, который пропускали жалюзи. Она кашлянула, чтобы голос зазвучал громче.

  - Ты будешь рад, если я умру?

  Стивен медленно распрямился, мысленно проклиная как бы всё подряд, а на самом деле лишь два пункта мироздания: свой язык и злосчастный день трёхмесячной давности.

 

  С утра день не предвещал ничего плохого. Впрочем, если задуматься, была одна нехорошая примета – Стивену почему-то вспомнилась Хелен. Со дня безвременной кончины Лика Харт видел бывшую преподавательницу лишь один раз, примерно через год после того, как она истинно по-английски ушла, оставив Ника и Стивена очухиваться от пережитых эмоций. Харт наткнулся на Хелен случайно, просто идя по улице. Его взгляд машинально выхватил лицо в толпе, а вот мозг отказался сразу опознать обладательницу сего лица. Хелен никогда не могла похвастаться тем, что выглядит моложе своих лет, но сейчас она смотрелась не просто старше, а многократно хуже. Огрубевшая, пополневшая (а прямо говоря - оплывшая), с плохим цветом лица и пожидевшими, поблекшими волосами. Она либо спивалась, либо серьёзно болела, либо – что Стивен счёл наиболее вероятным – провела по ту сторону аномалий гораздо больше времени, чем прошло здесь. Для тех, кто не вылезает из своей эпохи, минул год, а для неё, возможно, лет десять, набежавших в общей сложности за все пребывания в разных эрах и периодах. Стивен давно избавился от иллюзии, будто у них с Хелен были истинные чувства, будто могло получиться что-то настоящее. Собственно, он не ощущал и сотой доли прежней симпатии, осталось лишь холодное отвращение. А теперь в грудь кольнуло остриё жалости, не сочувствия, не сострадания, а как раз жалости; если конкретнее - той её разновидности, которую брезгливо испытывают именно к жалкому, безнадёжно опустившемуся человеку. Хелен тоже заметила Стивена, и стала ещё более жалкой. Ей, должно быть, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, однако женщина нашла в себе силы пройти мимо и не оглянуться, чтобы проверить, смотрит ли Стивен ей вслед с удивлённым отвращением. Он не смотрел. Он тоже пошёл дальше своей дорогой. Его не удивил тот факт, что бывшая преподавательница спокойно разгуливает по Лондону, вместо того, чтоб прятаться от правительства по аномалиям. После диверсии Лика было выдано предписание найти жёнушку Ника и доставить в ЦИА независимо от её желания. Однако очень скоро кто-то наверху вдруг принялся скандировать: «Свободу Хелен Каттер!», и постановление о задержании отменили. Ни Ник, ни Стивен, ни даже разозлённый Лестер, в общем-то, не удивились столь радикальной смене взглядов у некоторых высокопоставленных чиновников. Если от Хелен можно ожидать диверсий и захвата, то что уж говорить о компроматах и шантаже?

  Отбросив неприятные воспоминания, Харт улыбнулся новому дню, принял душ, позавтракал, оделся и поехал в супермаркет за очередным недельным запасом продуктов питания. Непредсказуемый график работы в ЦИА, да и сама работа со всей её беготнёй, суетой и нередко большим количеством трудовых часов совершенно не располагали к ежедневным магазинным походам.

  Народу было много, но никто не толкался, не мешал. Внимание Стивена привлекла лишь беременная женщина, неподалёку от него изучающая надписи на коробке с кексами. Живот у женщины был настолько большим, что Стивен опасался лишний раз дышать в её сторону и удивлялся – до какой же степени надо быть голодной, чтобы пойти в магазин, а не в родильное отделение больницы, где тебя явно заждались. Рядом с женщиной вертелась и девчушка лет трёх, одетая в светло-жёлтое платьице, периодично вгрызающаяся взором в ряды шоколадок, которые находились на недосягаемой для неё высоте.

  И тут, по всем законам жанра, женщине приспичило рожать. Причем категорично, резко и сразу. Она внезапно вскрикнула, выронила кексы и объявила, что что-то там началось. В довершение ещё, согнувшись, вцепилась в первое, что попалось под руку. А попалось колено Стивена. Роженица стиснула его с такой силой, что мужчина сам едва не закричал. Он попытался разжать пальцы незнакомки, но легче было бы голыми руками завязать узелком железнодорожный рельс. Устные увещевания с призывами к здравомыслию и успокоению эффекта также не возымели. Испуганная или, как минимум, растерявшаяся девочка прижалась к полке с кондитерскими изделиями.

  Даже когда приехала «Скорая помощь», и медики уложили даму на сборное средство передвижения, дама продолжала впиваться в колено Харта, и мужчине пришлось буквально прыгать за каталкой, поскольку врачи ничем не сумели помочь. На все уговоры женщина только охала либо стонала, что ей страшно, или что ей больно, или что ей страшно больно, или что ей больно страшно. Несмотря на абсурдность, нелепость и в то же время критичность ситуации, Стивен сообразил, что старшего ребенка крикливой леди нельзя оставлять в супермаркете. Он успел подхватить малышку за секунду до того, как отъехала каталка. Девчушка не сопротивлялась, а лишь продолжала глазеть на то, как извивается и дёргается женщина. В машине «Скорой» девочка сидела спокойно, только дважды с неподдельным сочувствием спросила у роженицы: «Тебе больно?», но внятного ответа не получила. А вот если б поинтересовались у Стивена, он бы не постеснялся сказать, что ему очень больно, и воспользовался бы случаем в очередной раз попросить неадекватную даму перестать пытаться вырвать его колено с корнем. Похоже, в больнице нужно будет сделать рентген.

  Высвободить Стивена из стальной хватки удалось лишь в больничном коридоре и лишь тогда, когда каталку и компанию встретила «местная» медсестра - девушка, которой, по всей вероятности, не исполнилось ещё и тридцати лет; невысокая, полная, но эта была именно та лёгкая полнота, которая украшает прекрасный пол. Светло-русые волосы пестрели белоснежным мелированием. На голубоватом халате с правой стороны груди красовался бейдж, гласивший: «Джемма Бэйл». Под именем, вероятно, было указано полное название должности, но Стивен не дочитал, отвлёкшись на саму девушку.

  - Леди, немедленно прекратите рожать в коридоре! – резво скомандовала Джемма. - Сейчас вас отвезут в специальное отделение, там рожайте сколько влезет. Отцепитесь от мужа, если не хотите оставить его безногим инвалидом. – Одним непринуждённым движением Джемма совершила то, чего не смог ни Стивен, ни другие медики – расцепила пальцы женщины и даровала Харту свободу.

  - Я не её муж!

  - Он не мой муж, - подтвердила роженица, очувствовавшаяся от подобного обращения.

  - Ну, не мне вас судить, - отмахнулась Джемма. – Воды отходили?

  - Нет… - пробормотала будущая мать.

  - Так с чего Вы взяли, что рожаете? Скорее всего, просто ложные хватки. Ладно, везите её к доктору Ламберту, пусть он разбирается.

  Поскольку у нас больше не будет повода упомянуть о судьбе рожающей дамы, воспользуемся моментом и проясним ситуацию сейчас. Схватки действительно оказались ложными, настоящие случились полторы недели спустя – на свет появилась тройня.

  Когда каталка скрылась за коридорным поворотом, Джемма обратилась к Стивену, потирающему своё колено.

  - Назовите имя Вашей… партнёрши, возраст и…

  - Я понятия не имею, кто это. Я просто стоял рядом с ней в магазине.

  - О, - вскинулась и ухмыльнулась медсестра. – Ясно. Мне всё равно нужно Ваше имя и контактные данные, на всякий случай.

  - Зачем?

  - Такие порядки.

  Они переместились к специальной стойке, Харт продиктовал данные. И только после этого заметил, что неподалёку всё ещё топчется девочка в жёлтом платье, рассеянно оглядывающаяся по сторонам.

  - Не волнуйся, с твоей мамой всё будет хорошо, - с улыбкой пообещал Стивен, кивнув в ту сторону, куда увезли лже-роженицу.

  Девочка посмотрела туда же, потом опять на Стивена.

  - Там не моя мама. – Голосок у неё был тоненький, но дикция чёткая, особенно для малышки трёх-четырёх лет. Говор напоминал журчание ручья из-за манеры немного округлять твёрдые звуки.

  У Стивена что-то недобро ёкнуло под рёбрами. Он с надеждой спросил:

  - Там твоя тётя? Или старшая сестра?

  Девочка медленно покачала головой.

  Стивен лихорадочно облизнул губы.

  - С кем ты была в магазине?

  - С мамой, - охотно ответила девчушка, теребя одну из двух своих косичек. Дёрнула подбородком в уже упомянутом направлении. – Но это не она.

  Харт едва не покачнулся. Господи! Он что, схватил постороннего ребёнка? Фактически похитил?! И сейчас по супермаркету в панике носится настоящая мать девочки?! Страшно даже представить, о чём думает бедная женщина!

  Стивен беспомощно и почти умоляюще посмотрел на медсестру, быстро объяснил свою ошибку.

  - Она стояла рядом с той леди…

  - А Вы не знали, что дети умеют ходить или бегать, в том числе по супермаркету? Не зря же у них есть ноги. – Джемма усмехнулась. – У Вас при себе сотовый?

  - Да.

  - Выясните телефон того супермаркета и позвоните, наверняка там уже все стоят на ушах. А я пока попробую расспросить девочку. – Выйдя из-за стойки и остановившись перед ребёнком, Джемма, немного наклонившись, спросила: - Как тебя зовут?

  - Роу*.

[*Англ. «Row» - может переводиться как «строка», «скандал», «грести»; прим. авт.]

  Прежде, чем набрать номер справочной службы, отошедший в сторону Стивен успел подумать, что Роу – довольно странное имя. С другой стороны, ему, Харту, не понять, какие сдвиги происходят в голове людей, ставших родителями.

  - Всё в порядке, - ободрила Джемма Стивена по его возвращении. Всё действительно упростилось, когда она узнала полное имя «похищенной». – Оказывается, мы с ней уже знакомы. – Медсестра подмигнула девочке, теперь восседающей на стуле у противоположной стены. – Роу родилась в нашей больнице, если, конечно, это не полное совпадение имени, фамилии, ну и возраста. В базе сохранился номер сотового телефона матери, будем надеяться, женщина не сменила его. Как дела в супермаркете?

  Стивен только округлил глаза и встряхнулся. Потом подумал, что будет лучше – уйти сейчас или остаться и всё объяснить родителям Роу? Разумеется, он выбрал второй вариант.

  Пока Джемма набирала комбинацию цифр на телефоне, Харт устроился рядом с Роу.

  - Почему ты не сказала, что та тётя не твоя мама?

  Девочка посмотрела на взрослого своими  небольшими, но выразительными карими глазами. Она продолжала поочередно теребить косички, отчего русые волосы поигрывали золотистым отливом в дневном освещении коридорных ламп.

  - А почему Вы подумали, что она моя мама?

  - Потому что ты стояла рядом.

  - Там были шоколадки.

  Железная логика, не подкопаешься.

  - Интересно, почему настоящая мама так и не появилась? – скорее у вселенной, чем у ребёнка поинтересовался работник ЦИА. – Мы прождали врачей минут десять, и она за это время не прибежала.

  Роу пока была маловата, чтобы по достоинству оценить всю логичность вопроса, поэтому принялась болтать ногами, оставив косички в покое.

  Тут Стивена осенила догадка. Супермаркет ведь не отдельное здание, он находится внутри огромного торгового центра. Не факт, что девочка улизнула от родительницы именно в супермаркете, это могло случиться в любом из других отделов, на любом из семи этажей…

  - Думаю, мне крепко влетит от твоей мамы. – Харт с ухмылкой посмотрел на Роу.

  Роу поразмыслила и очень степенно кивнула, на полном серьёзе предложив:

  - Может, тебе лучше убежать?

  Стивен рассмеялся.

  - Я бы с радостью, но взрослые должны отвечать за свои поступки. Поэтому лучше я останусь и куплю тебе шоколадку.

  Через минуту девочка взяла протянутый Хартом батончик, выуженный из автомата по продаже. Стивен глядел, как Роу ест, и не мог не улыбаться. Оказывается, не он один в детстве любил сначала обгрызать всё шоколадное покрытие и только потом съедать начинку.

  Мама девочки не заставила себя долго ждать. Она впечатлила Стивена скоростью своего появления. Также впечатлила хорошей фигурой, облачённой в отлично сидящий полупоходный костюм цвета слоновой кости. Насыщенным шоколадным цветом густых волос, едва доходящих до плеч. Но главным образом женщина впечатлила Харта тем фактом, что являлась его бывшей преподавательницей палеонтологии.

  - Где моя дочь и тот дегенерат, который додумался до этого? – на ходу спрашивала Хелен у одной из снующих по коридору медсестёр.

  Медсестра кивнула на коллегу, то есть на Джемму, Джемма кивнула на Стивена. Не успел работник Центра и глазом моргнуть, как шатенка оказалась возле девочки и схватила ту на руки.

  - В ЦИА уже дошли до похищений детей? – прорычала Каттер, встав так, будто пыталась загородить Роу от бывшего студента.

  Стивен моргнул и отогнал мысль о том, насколько малоприятно, что внешне Хелен сейчас ничуть не хуже, чем в их первую после восьмилетнего перерыва встречу. Видимо, всё-таки взяла себя в руки. О ней славно думалось с жалостью, это временами успокаивало.

  - Никто никого не похищал, это просто недоразумение.

  Женщина громко выдохнула через нос, ноздри её яростно трепетали.

  - А я всегда была уверена, что ты носишь голову не только для красоты, Стивен.

  - Так это он? – оживилась Джемма и даже приосанилась от нахлынувшего любопытства. – Мисс Каттер, неужели это тот Стивен, тот «прыщавый студент, с которым с самого начала не надо было связываться»?

  - Прыщавый студент?! – праведно возмутился оклеветанный Стивен.

  - Да, он, - усмехнулась Хелен. Затем взглянула на Роу, всё это время  с неподдельным вниманием наблюдавшую за взрослыми. – Ты в порядке?

  Девочка кивнула, добавив:

  - Не ругай его.

  Из-за поворота вывернул солидный мужчина в белом халате. Увидев Хелен, он остановился, как вкопанный, пошатнулся и схватился за сердце.

  - Мисс Каттер?! Вы?!!

  Хелен переключила внимание на медика.

  - Успокойтесь, доктор Аллен. Я не в положении. Хотя, Вы так забавно реагируете, что я бы, пожалуй, не поленилась снова забеременеть и опять прийти рожать к вам.

  - Не дай бог! – побледнел врач, забыв о всякой медицинской этике. – Нам и прошлых Ваших родов хватило с лихвой, вспоминаем до сих пор.

  - Доктор Аллен, - обратилась к нему сияющая Джемма и указала на Харта, одолеваемого чувством глобального непонимания. – Это он, тот самый Стивен!

  В глазах врача зажглось точно такое же любопытство, как в тёмно-серых очах медсестрички. Он оглядел работника ЦИА, сочувственно поджал губы, подошёл и пожал руку.

  - Представляю, каково Вам приходится. Мои искренние соболезнования.

  - Что происходит? – оттаял, наконец, Харт.

  Аллен вопросительно поглядел на Джемму, та охотно пояснила:

  - Видимо, он и понятия не имеет, что это его дочка.

  - Вам знаком термин «врачебная тайна»? – хмыкнула Хелен. – А как насчёт «искового заявления»?

  - Джемма! – испугался врач.

  - Ладно вам, - равнодушно фыркнула медсестра, спокойно встречая взгляд Хелен. – Так и скажите, что сами хотели огорошить его этой новостью. Простите, что испортила вам всё удовольствие.

  «Что за балаган?!!» - недоумевал Стивен, почему-то не спеша выражать сие недоумение вслух. Шоковое состояние Харта было вполне понятно, учитывая, что его только что обозвали отцом, и вдобавок он узнал, что вот уже года три является легендой местного родильного отделения.

  Хелен вздохнула, опять перевела взгляд на дочь, небрежным кивком указав на Стивена.

  - Между прочим, это твой папа.

  На Роу данное сообщение особого впечатления не произвело. Для неё папы были лишь теми незнакомыми дядями, которые приходят в детский сад за её друзьями, долго-долго пытаются надеть на детей штаны или колготки и почти всегда делают это задом наперёд. Правда, мальчики и девочки в её группе иногда рассказывают, что папы играют с ними, водят в кино на мультики и читают сказки на ночь, но сама Роу такого никогда не видела. С ней и мама-то не слишком часто играла.

  Стивен, как ни странно, тоже не возопил: «Что? Это невозможно!!!» Чисто теоретически, возможно… Ну не для того Хелен такими ловкими хитросплетениями отбивала его от команды, чтобы  в итоге ограничиться поглаживанием по побитой щеке и одним поцелуем. Благо, и диван был рядышком. А сам Стивен тогда был почти по-детски обижен на Ника, на начальство, да и вообще, кажется, минимум на половину мира, что назло всему и всем охотно поддержал инициативу бывшей преподавательницы.

  Расстроенная отсутствием мало-мальски яркого эффекта, Хелен похлопала Харта по плечу со словами:

  - Не переживай. Мне не нужны алименты, и я не собираюсь официально вешать на тебя отцовство. Мы прекрасно обходимся без тебя. Так что можешь попросту забыть обо всём этом.

  Она ушла вместе с дочкой, доктор Аллен тоже удалился, а Стивен подошёл ближе к Джемме и облокотился на стойку.

  Медсестра смерила мужчину насмешливым взором и с плохо разыгрываемым сочувствием вымолвила:

  - У меня есть успокоительное. Хочешь пару… - она собиралась сказать: «таблеток», но передумала, - пачек?

  Стивен мотнул головой и на удивление спокойно улыбнулся.

  - Незачем, я не такой чувствительный. И потом, если бы Вы были лучше знакомы с этой женщиной, то знали бы, что ей нельзя верить. Она врёт – постоянно, всегда и всем. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что имею хоть какое-то отношение к девочке.

  - А если бы вдруг оказалось, что Роу действительно твоя дочь? – Джемма подалась ближе к Харту и опустила подбородок на сцепленные ладони.

  Об этом не хотелось даже думать. Общий ребёнок? Ребёнок, в котором черты Стивена будут переплетаться с чертами Хелен? Ничего более омерзительного Харт и представить себе не мог.

  Он ответил прямо и честно:

  - Если это так, то лучше бы Роу не было.

  Джемма собралась отпустить очередную ироничную реплику, но внезапно застыла, сфокусировавшись на точке позади мужчины.

  Работник ЦИА обернулся через плечо.

  - Я забыла сказать спасибо за шоколадку, - произнесла Роу голоском чуть более тонким, чем обычно. – Мама отпустила меня на минутку… Спасибо за шоколадку.

  Подол жёлтого платьица мелькнул и скрылся с глаз.

  Получилось, конечно, досадно, но расстройства мужчина не почувствовал. Правду сказала Хелен или соврала – неважно, в любом случае Роу должна понять, что на папочку в лице Стивена ничего и надеяться. Его опять передёрнуло от мысли, что это всё-таки может быть его дочь. Какая гадость.

  Джемма, как специально, подлила масла в огонь неприятных размышлений.

  - По опыту могу сказать, что во время родов женщины обычно проклинают именно отцов детей.

  - Она меня проклинала? – Мужчина осклабился. – Как приятно.

  - Мы тут всякого наслушались, но мисс Каттер побила все рекорды.

  - Хорошо, что только рекорды, а не кого-нибудь из персонала.

  - Она была близка к этому, поверь. – Напоследок демонстративно выпучив глаза, Джемма вернулась к делам – принялась просматривать карточки.

  - И что мне теперь делать? – Харт не просил совета, он лишь ради интереса спрашивал мнение. Ему нравилась джеммина манера речи.

  Медсестра воззрилась на него торжественно, точно священник, наставляющий паству.

  - Будь мужчиной, - возвышенно изрекла Джемма. И куда живее добавила: - Напейся и завались в стрип-бар.

  Посещению стриптиз-бара Стивен предпочёл разговор с другом. Ник, разумеется, не пришёл в восторг, когда стало ясно, что четыре года назад ему опять наставили рога, но попрекать не стал. По поводу жены, которую уже давно считал бывшей, профессор придерживался прежнего мнения: Хелен уничтожает или безвозвратно портит всё, к чему прикасается; а ещё она невероятная лгунья. Поэтому даже двадцать детей не являются уважительной причиной для общения с этой женщиной. Стивен обрадовался, что друг разделяет его позицию.

  В следующие три месяца Харт почти не вспоминал о Роу. Лишь иногда и мельком ему виделись детские глаза, переполненные обидой и непониманием, но это не сильно грызло. Девочке всего три с лишним года, у людей редко сохраняются воспоминания о таких ранних периодах жизни, скоро она забудет то высказывание Стивена навсегда.

  На прошлой неделе неожиданно позвонила Джемма, чем немало удивила работника Центра.

  - Это, в общем-то, не моё дело, но я решила сообщить. Роу у нас в больнице.

  - И что?

  - Ничего. У неё грипп, он протекает довольно тяжело.

  - Все хоть раз в жизни болеют гриппом, - резонно и равнодушно заметил Стивен.

  - Что ж, я сказала то, что хотела. Дальше думай сам.

  О чём тут думать? Или предполагалось, что Стивен, услышав о том, что какая-то непонятная девочка приболела, прогнётся под грузом внезапно навалившихся отцовских чувств, накупит воздушных шариков и со всех ног кинется в больницу? Ага, сейчас, готовьте полосу для разбега. Это всего лишь грипп, а Роу – всего лишь посторонний ребёнок. Более посторонний Стивену, чем любой другой ребёнок на этой планете.

  Харту и так было, чем заняться.

  Отряд ЦИА наткнулся на аномалию, ведущую в будущее. Во всяком случае, Коннор, сверившийся с показаниями приборов собственного изобретения, заявил, что портал открыт не в прошлое, Каттер склонен был согласиться с Темплом. Естественно, руководство, да и сама команда, не устояли перед соблазном заглянуть за завесу тайны. Изучить будущее на предмет его светлоты поручили группе, состоявшей из Ника, Стивена, Коннора, Эбби и нескольких военных. Дженни попросилась за компанию, но не слишком активно – с одной стороны хотелось поглядеть, каким станет мир, с другой – неизвестно, чем чревата такая экскурсия. Поэтому пиарщица не расстроилась, получив мягкий отказ. Разумеется, нельзя было отходить далеко от аномалии, ведь та в любой момент могла начать слабеть.

  К своей радости, работники ЦИА увидели не стада Хищников и не руины апокалипсиса после, скажем, ядерной войны или падения метеорита. Перед глазами расстилалась изумрудная гладь пышных лесов и заросших высокой травой полей. Однако радости поубавилось, когда команда среди зелени разглядела редкие выступы высоких зданий, облупившихся и почти полностью разрушившихся. Значит, здесь был город. Возможно, они даже по-прежнему в Лондоне. А люди просто так не бросают свои дома и не уходят массово с насиженной территории. Всё же что-то случилось. После недолгих раздумий решено было подойти поближе к развалинам, оставив двух военных у портала.

  - Так странно. – Эбби поневоле понизила голос до полушёпота, пробираясь через заросли, оплетающие то, что некогда было улицей. Всё здесь дышало покоем, умиротворённостью. – Непривычно, но…

  - Красиво? – подсказал Коннор.

  Блондинка кивнула, договорив:

  - Не верится, что здесь могло произойти что-то плохое.

  - А мне верится, - заявил Стивен, обеими руками держащий пистолет, - ещё как.

  Словно в подтверждение его слов что-то отчётливо зашуршало в кустарнике. Куст акации мгновенно оказался под прицелом семи орудий. Ветки опять зашевелились, а потом из-под них выскочил тёмно-серый заяц, даже не заяц, а зайчонок, судя по размеру. Он замер, изучая непонятных существ, настороженно, но не очень боязливо. Потом ускакал.

  - Видели? – пробормотал Ник.

  - Это же обычный заяц. – Коннор не понимал, что тут такого.

  - Важно не само животное, а его поведение, - произнёс Каттер, под дружное кивание Стивена и Эбби.

  - Этот зверёк никогда не видел людей, - авторитетно высказался Стивен.

  Коннор хотел спросить, по каким признакам Харт определил это столь уверенно и категорично, однако отвлёкся на шорох под своими ногами.

  - Смотрите-ка. – Брюнет нагнулся и осторожно поднял находку, оказавшуюся ворохом пожелтевшей бумаги. Вопреки возрасту, листы в основном сохранили правильную геометрическую форму и определённую последовательность.

  - Что это? – Ник подступил к Темплу.

  - Похоже на газету, - практически в один голос выдали Коннор и Эбби.

  Догадка оказалась верной, вот только ни единой надписи нельзя было разобрать – буквы и картинки выгорели, стёрлись, замазались – короче, пропали под гнётом времени. Сама бумага была полупрозрачной от старости и грозила в любую секунду рассыпаться в прах.

  Тут «дозорные» сообщили, что аномалия начала стремительно слабеть. Пришлось возвращаться.

  Газету отдали соответствующим специалистам в надежде, что те смогут восстановить текст, ведь там могли содержаться ответы на жизненно важные вопросы. Обычно подобные процедуры восстановления проходят не очень долго, но тут был особый случай, поэтому для надежности предстояло дожидаться результатов в течение нескольких дней.

  Почему-то после этой операции Стивен и решил справиться о здоровье Роу.

  - Я не справочная служба, - окрысилась Джемма. – И мне некогда бегать туда-сюда за сведеньями, я работаю в другом отделении, а к Роу захожу лишь иногда, по знакомству. Нужна информация – приходи и узнавай сам. – В последний момент она передумала бросать трубку на этой ноте, однако далее была кратка: - Но когда я видела Роу в последний раз, ей было гораздо хуже.

  Почти сутки Стивен пребывал в раздумьях, активно подогреваемых некстати проснувшейся совестью. Вообще, у Харта, на его беду, по жизни наблюдалось повышенное содержание совести в организме, и теперь мужчине стало гораздо сложнее с этим бороться.

 

 

  - Нет, - как можно честнее ответил Стивен. И, явно переигрывая, вопросил: - С чего ты взяла? – Что определённо было лишним.

  - Ты сказал, что лучше бы меня не было… - Девочка поёжилась, сделала натужный, прерывистый вдох.

  Это точно ребёнок Хелен! Налицо мамин талант – выискивать в памяти самые неприятные ошибки человека и предъявлять их ему, вызывая чувство вины.

  Стивен покрепче сжал губы, невольно глядя девочке в глаза. А глаза-то его, чтоб ему провалиться на этом месте… Пусть не голубые, а карие, но сама форма и ресницы – копия хартовских. Взор же не похож ни на взгляд Стивена, ни на взгляд Хелен, они оба уже давным-давно разучились глядеть на мир подобным образом. Роу смотрела так, как может смотреть только ребёнок, ещё не понимающий, что такое хитрость. Может, она и тыкнула Харта в более-менее уязвимое место, но не нарочно. От таких соображений мужчине сильнее сделалось не по себе, и он крепче разозлился на Хелен.

  - Ты замёрзла? – Увидев попытки Роу поглубже залезть под одеяло, Стивен взялся за края оного и осторожно натянул до самого подбородка девочки. Мужчина коснулся кожи ребёнка, та была горячей, но не такой противной, как подспудно представлялось Харту. Ему отчего-то казалось, что Роу на ощупь должна напоминать жабу.

  - Спасибо. – Не в силах дальше выносить режущий свет, пациентка закрыла глаза.

  «Она хотя бы вежливая», - про себя вздохнул Харт, возвращаясь к намерению уйти.

  Прежде чем он отворил дверь, та открылась сама, точнее, была открыта шатенкой. Увидев Стивена, Хелен удивлённо приподняла бровь.

  - Что ты тут делаешь? – На первом слове её голос казался спокойным, на втором стало ясно, что он утомлённый, лишним подтверждением чему являлись синевато-серые отпечатки усталости под глазами женщины. Стивена это нисколько не тронуло.

  - Бессмысленный и идиотский поступок – как всегда, когда дело касается тебя. – В каком-то смысле это высказывание могло бы считаться комплиментом, если б не халатный и чёрствый тон.

  Шатенка посторонилась, работник ЦИА вышел прочь. Женщина, застопорившись на мгновение-другое, шагнула к кровати.

  - Мама?

  - Да, это я.

  Хелен потрогала лоб девочки, нахмурилась, взяла с тумбочки электронный термометр и измерила температуру Роу. Высветившиеся на небольшом дисплее цифры шатенку не порадовали.

  Вызвать медсестру либо врача с очередным лекарством или немного подождать, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть снизить и без того огромную медикаментозную нагрузку на детский организм? К сожалению, выбор был небогатый – судя по тому, как Роу трясло, температура поднималась очень резво.

  - Я сейчас вернусь.

  - Не уходи, - пропищала Роу, высовывая руку из-под одеяла и пытаясь найти ладонь мамы. – Посиди со мной…

  Хелен чуть прикусила нижнюю губу. Потом присела на кровать, сжав ладошку дочери и другой рукой надавливая на кнопку вызова. Шатенка откинула со лба девочки прядку русых волос, наклонилась, поцеловала дочку в висок, на мгновение зажмурившись от того, каким горячим этот висок был.

  Самый сентиментальный романист не назвал бы Хелен нежной матерью. Она не впадала в умилённое сюсюканье, когда возилась с дочкой, не давала той приторно-сладких прозвищ наподобие «Солнышко», «Сердечко моё», «Деточка» и так далее, не осыпала поцелуями с макушки до пяточек при любом удобном случае. Но Каттер заботилась о Роу, переживала и волновалась, старалась делать всё для блага дочери. Хелен не была нежной мамой, но она была любящей. Хотя, поначалу женщина и не ожидала, что всё повернётся именно так.

  Начнём с того, что Стивена она вовсе не любила, ей куда симпатичнее был собственный муж. Но Ник всерьёз переключился на Браун, а потом и вовсе капитально завис с Дженни-Клаудией, от него толку ждать не приходилось. А Хелен, чёрт побери, восемь лет была одна, одиночество ей осточертело, и к дьяволу всякие там возвышенные чувства! Да, Ник вне зоны доступа, зато Стивен вон простаивает без дела, можно сказать, пропадает зазря. Как не воспользоваться? Воспользовалась. И продолжала бы пользоваться, если б сумела и дальше обманывать. Но Харт быстренько стряхнул пудру с мозгов и вернулся в лоно ЦИА, Хелен не намеревалась убиваться по данному поводу. Какое-то время ей опять было достаточно путешествий по аномалиям, новых мест, новых времён. Сперва тошнота и слабость не настораживали – учёная списывала их на резкую смену климатов различных эпох. Скоро стало ясно, что климат тут не причём. Как назло, несколько месяцев не попадалось ни одной аномалии, ведущей в период, где наличествуют приличные женские клиники. Когда всё же нашёлся портал в родную эпоху, об абортарии думать было уже поздно.

  Говорят, что это настоящая трагедия – забеременеть в четырнадцать или пятнадцать лет. А вы попробуйте забеременеть в тридцать восемь, вот уж где мало не покажется! Ведь у вас уже сложился устойчивый образ жизни, есть планы на будущее: добыть новые технологии, напакостить правительству, отомстить мужу и той крашеной выдре, на которую он вас променял (формально – если считать Клаудию Браун - даже не один раз!), сменить причёску, может, захватить мир или купить собственный остров. И вдруг обо всём этом великолепии приходится забыть, по крайней мере, на ближайшие месяцы, в течение которых вам предстоит наслаждаться огромным животом, распухшими ногами, болью в груди и десятком других «прелестей».

  Чего Хелен точно не собиралась делать, так это оставлять ребёнка себе. Она присмотрела в магазине симпатичную плетёную корзину, которой в скором будущем предстояло появиться на пороге Стивена, внутри был бы младенец, а к ручке крепилась бы записка. Что-нибудь вроде: «Ты тоже в этом поучаствовал. Я родила его/её, остальное – с тебя. Не скучай. Хелен».

  Она не ждала ничего приятного от родов, но реальность переплюнула самые мрачные фантазии. Учёная всегда считала, что неплохо переносит боль, и только в родильном отделении поняла, что о настоящей боли не знала ничего… до этого дня. Она не думала, что это будет так мучительно, так страшно и так долго. А врачи, вместо того, чтобы реально помогать, кололи лекарство, бесполезнее которого были только их же советы «дышать – не дышать», «тужиться – не тужиться» и, разумеется, «успокоиться». Когда ей подали колотый лёд для утоления жажды, стаканчик с дроблёной замороженной водой моментально полетел в доктора Аллена и стоявшую рядом с ним медсестру. Тем просто сказочно повезло, что меткость Хелен существенно снизилась из-за боли и усталости.

  Больше всего женщине хотелось орать: «Вытащите, наконец, Это из меня! Вытащите и уберите подальше, чтобы я никогда больше не чувствовала, не видела, не слышала Этого!» И она действительно не услышала младенческого плача, когда ребёнок появился на свет. «Боже мой!» - вырвалось у доктора Аллена. «Господи», - тихонько подхватили две медсестры. «Что? – Всего миг назад Хелен сомневалась, что у неё хватит сил даже на лишний вдох, а теперь она сумела приподнять голову. – Что с ним?» «Это не он. – Одновременно со словами Аллен выдал звонкий шлепок, несильно стукнув младенца пониже спины (вернее, повыше, учитывая, что ребёнка держали вниз головой). – Это она». В ту же секунду в барабанные перепонки ударил заливистый плач, правда, продлившийся совсем недолго. Девочка успокоилась прежде, чем её отдали в руки медсестре. «Господи, - повторил доктор Аллен. – Уму непостижимо, какая красавица». Хелен пожалела, что у неё под рукой нет второго стаканчика со льдом. До чего же отвратительная и лживая банальность! Кто вообще додумался называть новорожденных красивыми? Вам хоть раз попадался новорожденный, у которого лицо не напоминает размоченную изюмину? «Никогда не видела таких хорошеньких», - восхищённо подтвердила будто подговорённая медсестра.

  После стандартных манипуляций с остатками пуповины, не спрашивая согласия или хотя бы мнения Хелен, слегка обтёртое и вроде кое-как запеленатое существо положили ей на грудь. Женщина уставилась на дитя, как на маленькую инопланетянку. Девочка впрямь ничем не смахивала на изюмину, хоть размоченную, хоть нет. На гладком личике не было ни единого отёка, а светло-голубые глаза поражали длинными чёрными ресницами. Головку покрывали густые волосы (не зря Хелен в последние месяцы терзала изжога), тёмные, но светлее, чем у мамы; когда высохнут, точно станут русыми.  Хелен мельком подумала, что со стороны дочки это попросту свинство – после всех доставшихся матери мучений оказаться так беспардонно похожей на папашу, который сейчас преспокойно бегает за очередным динозавром или пьёт пиво с друзьями, или развлекается с какой-нибудь девицей. А потом поняла, что ей всё равно, как выглядит девочка – хорошенькая она или страшненькая, пухленькая или тощая, похожая на мать, на отца или на Хищника. Хелен даже не отвлекалась на те швы, которые врач ещё не закончил накладывать. Она вздрогнула только тогда, когда медсестра осторожно забрала младенца. «Верните её!» - немедленно потребовала шатенка. Требование исполнили чуть позже – «инопланетянку» принесли матери после того, как женщину перевезли в палату. Хелен уже могла не просто валяться, а сидеть. Сидеть, держать на руках ребёнка и бездумно плакать. Причем взрослая сама не сумела бы объяснить, с чего вдруг вознамерилась порыдать. Захотелось и всё. Может, за компанию, ведь и новорожденная нет-нет да и начинала кричать, как положено грудным детям. «Ну и что мне с тобой делать?» - в минуту обоюдного затишья задумчиво всхлипнула Хелен. «Инопланетянка» не ответила, чего и следовало ожидать. Этот вопрос женщине нужно было задавать не новорожденной, а себе самой.

  У Хелен были прекрасно развиты инстинкты, их обострял и затачивал каждый день жизни в дикой природе. Неудивительно, что и материнский инстинкт оказался сильным.

  На первое время она вынуждена была остаться в цивилизации ради безопасности Роу и собственного удобства. Кое-какие «аномальные» находки позволяли вести вполне безбедное существование. Когда девочке исполнилось полтора месяца, Хелен постановила, что пора уходить из загрязнённой эпохи, подальше от выхлопных газов, грязной воды, генномодифицированных продуктов и полчищ разномастных придурков, порочащих гордое звание человека. Естественно, путешествие по доисторическим эпохам – не лучший образ жизни для ребёнка, и уж точно не самый комфортный для матери; о повышенном риске для жизни стоит умолчать отдельно. Однако Хелен сочла всё это меньшим из зол, тем более что никто не запрещал им с дочерью время от времени наведываться в двадцать первый век. Но визитов от случая к случаю оказалось недостаточно, что учёная особенно чётко осознала примерно полгода назад. Роу была сообразительной девчушкой, и всё же отсутствие полноценного общения с другими людьми сказывалось не лучшим образом. Поэтому мать и дочь таки осели в родимом времени, хотя женщина регулярно прогуливалась по аномалиям, нередко беря с собой ребёнка. Но теперь у Роу появилась и другая сторона жизни – детский сад, новые знакомые, даже друзья.

  Сейчас же Хелен не знала, за какое из двух решений себя ненавидеть – за решение увести дочку из современного мира или за решение вернуться. Сегодня женщина разговаривала со специально приглашённым для консультации врачом, доктором Эмсвортом, маститым специалистом по вирусам и их лечению. Узнав, что Роу подавляющую часть жизни провела, как он выразился, «вне урбанистической среды и вдали от социума» (Каттер соврала, что они с дочерью долгое время жили в отдалённой южноамериканской деревушке), Эмсворт хмыкнул: «Тогда понятно». И разъяснил: раз девочка не контактировала с людьми из большого мира, то и её организм не имел дела с распространёнными инфекциями и вирусами, следовательно, не вырабатывал никакой защиты. Проще говоря, иммунитет Роу не настроен на грипп, который она, вернувшись в «урбанистическую среду», запросто могла подхватить где угодно. Что теперь делать? Просто пытаться лечиться, другого выхода нет. Всего доброго.

  - Съешь что-нибудь? – предложила Хелен, приправляя свою интонацию скудными остатками оптимизма. – Можно даже шоколадку.

  Роу промычала отрицательное «Ы-ы». Обычно девочка была без ума от шоколада, особенно от батончиков с начинкой, Хелен порой приходилось прятать от ребёнка это лакомство. А сейчас женщина бы отдала всё, что угодно, чтобы Роу согласилась съесть хоть маленький кусочек.

  - Мам, - донеслось из-под одеяла, в котором девочка скрылась по самый нос.

  - Что?

  - Я боюсь.

  Хелен заставила себя приободриться, пускай только внешне.

  - Глупости. Всё обязательно будет хорошо. – И провела пальцами по макушке дочери.

  В палату вошла медсестра.

 

  Харт решил воспользоваться наименее людным, вторым, выходом из отделения. Спускаясь по лестнице, между третьим и вторым этажом Стивен наткнулся на Джемму. Девушка, приникнув спиной к плакату, красочно повествующему о вреде курения, затяжка за затяжкой уничтожала сигарету, выдыхая дым то ртом, то носом. Мужчина остановился, удивлённо покосившись на элемент пожарной сигнализации, видневшийся на потолке. Джемма усмехнулась.

  - Он сломан. Я недавно нашла это место, и никому о нём не говорю.

  - Не боишься, что тебя застукают?

  - Ну вот ты застукал, и что? – спокойно повела плечом медсестра. – Побежишь жаловаться на меня моему начальству? – Джемма отняла ото рта сигарету, согнув руку в локте, придерживая этот локоть второй ладонью. – Валяй.

  Моральный облик Джеммы Стивену был глубоко безразличен, поэтому работник Центра лишь скривил брови и губы, на мгновение, выражая свой полный нейтралитет. Правда, всё же заметил:

  - Вы, медики, направо и налево кричите о вреде курения, а сами, оказывается, втихомолку дымите по углам.

  - Не суди обо всех по одному экземпляру. – Девушка всосала очередную дозу никотина. – А что касается меня, так из двух или трёх зол выбирают меньшее. Лучше уж медсестра, от которой пахнет куревом, чем медсестра, у которой трясутся руки из-за выпитого или вовсе случаются глюки из-за вколотого.

  - То есть здоровый образ жизни – для тебя вообще не вариант? – ухмыльнулся Харт, опираясь поясницей на лестничные перила.

  Джемма закатила подкрашенные глазки.

  - Только не надо напоминать о вреде курения, я лучше тебя знаю все побочные эффекты и вероятные болезни, вплоть до инфаркта, инсульта и рака лёгких. Я понимаю, на что иду.

  - И зачем ты на это идёшь?

  - Чтобы сберечь хоть частичку своих нервов. Чтобы хоть как-то спать по ночам. – На мгновение усмешка и всякий сарказм полностью исчез с круглого лица. – Поработал бы ты на моём месте хоть неделю, я бы на тебя посмотрела.

  Стивен едва было не сказал, что другим врачам и медсёстрам ничуть не легче, но почему-то далеко не все они ударяются в пагубные привычки. Мужчина остановил себя. Кто он такой, чтобы читать нравоучения? Сам-то тоже наворотил тех ещё дел. Харт подумал вдруг, сколько всего он упустил из вида, забыл, работая в ЦИА. Забыл, что динозавры и прочие твари – не единственная беда этого мира. Забыл, что люди не только гибнут от зубов хищников, но и попадают в аварии, болеют, кончают с собой. Что, в конце концов, от секса случаются дети, и эти дети также могут умереть отнюдь не из-за аномалий.

  - Вижу, твой визит не затянулся, - с присущей ей небрежностью Джемма повернула разговор в другую сторону.

  - От меня здесь всё равно никакого толку. – Стивен возвёл взгляд к потолку. – Моё присутствие ничего не изменит для Роу, да и мне не доставит никакого удовольствия.

  - Крепко же ты ненавидишь Хелен.

  - Это не твоё дело.

  - Я и не говорю, что моё.

  Стивен помолчал недолго, потом, словно ставя окончательную точку, отчеканил:

  - Я Роу – никто, и она мне тоже. С чего тут драматизировать? У неё не рак, не пулевое ранение в сердце, даже не сотрясение мозга. Обычный грипп.

  Джемма кивала в такт его словам, выражая поддержку и неширокими мановениями руки, в которой была сигарета.

  - Правильно. - Девушка бодро сделала ещё одну затяжку, опять кивнула, стряхнула пепел в карманную пепельницу. – От гриппа ещё никто не умирал.

  Стивен удивился не столько самой фразе, сколько «одобрению» собеседницы.

  - Разве? А как же эпидемии прошлых веков?

  - От гриппа не умирают, - повторила Джемма, выпустив колечко дыма. – Умирают от осложнений, вызванных гриппом. Остановка сердца, обострение астмы, отёк лёгких, отказ почек, кровоизлияние в мозг и так далее. – Она говорила подчёркнуто обыденно. – В прошлом месяце был у нас один пациент, с гриппом улизнувший домой. Ушёл от нас в субботу, приполз обратно в понедельник. Умер прямо на пороге больницы от инфаркта. Идиот, ещё и поплёлся к нам пешком. Если б ему хоть хватило ума вызвать такси, может, и остался бы жив.

  - Не очень-то ты любишь пациентов.

  - Мне платят не за то, чтоб я их любила. Мне платят за то, чтоб я за ними ухаживала, в меру своей компетенции лечила, а иногда – готовила их и родственников к неизбежному. Кстати о последнем пункте, просто к твоему сведению. Организм Роу не борется с болезнью. Мы не понимаем, почему, но у неё фактически нет иммунитета. Температура постоянно поднимается до критического уровня, и девочку приходится пичкать всё новыми и новыми лекарствами.

  Не то чтобы Стивену не стало жалко Роу. Но точно так же он пожалел бы любого другого ребёнка.

  - Я должен всплакнуть?

  - О, нет, - тряхнула головой русоволосая. – Ты вовсе никому ничего не должен. В том числе и не должен будешь потом, в случае чего, винить кого-нибудь в том, что не успел попрощаться.

  - Не сгущай краски, - фыркнул Стивен, отстраняясь от перил и возобновляя спуск по лестнице.

  Джемма не пыталась остановить. Лишь все с той же убийственной обыденностью произнесла:

  - У неё полный букет осложнений. Лошадиные дозы одного жаропонижающего уже сказались на почках, сейчас ей дают другое, которое затрудняет работу лёгких и сердца, потом, скорее всего, плюнут и за неимением лучших вариантов начнут применять старые добрые бронебойные жаропонижающие типа аспирина, а он может вызывать кровотечения, особенно при высокой температуре. Правда, о кровотечениях придётся волноваться только если до того момента не откажет печень, ты же видел цвет лица Роу.

 

  - Я могу чем-то помочь?

  Хелен, сидящая на стуле возле постели Роу, обернулась. Когда скрипнула дверь, женщина решила, что зачем-то вернулась медсестра, но на пороге стоял Стивен.

  - За те годы, что мы не виделись, ты стал светилом мировой медицины? – Она придала своему голосу максимум спокойствия.

  - Нет, - ответил Стивен, прекрасно осознавая, к чему всё идёт.

  - Тогда ты ничем не поможешь, поэтому убирайся обратно в ЦИА и передай там всем моё искреннее пожелание пойти к чёрту.

  «Это провокация, - шепнул мужчине мудрый внутренний голос. – Не поддавайся. Никаких переговоров с террористами! Она хочет, чтоб ты ушёл, и это желание полностью совпадает с твоим. Не понимаю, зачем ты вернулся. Разворачивайся».

  - Непременно, - выплюнул Стивен, - непременно передам. Потом сообщить тебе об ответном маршруте?

  - Проваливай.

  Вот теперь уйти значило послушаться Хелен, а слушаться Хелен – это последнее, на что согласился бы Харт.

  - Мне действительно жаль Роу.

  Хелен бросила взгляд на дочь, лежащую с закрытыми глазами, но однозначно не спящую. Встала и вышла в коридор, вместе со Стивеном. Когда дверь палаты была плотно закрыта снаружи, женщина выпалила:

  - Зачем ты вернулся?

  - Я же сказал – узнать, не могу ли чем-нибудь помочь.

  - Научи её иммунную систему бороться с гриппом. Сможешь? Нет? Выход там.

  - Я в курсе. Не надо делать вид, будто это я испортил тебе всю жизнь.

  - А, то есть, всё строго наоборот – я испортила твою жизнь? Конечно, коварно соблазнила и подло обесчестила наивного, невинного мальчика тридцати двух лет отроду. Какой кошмар, за тебя же теперь никто не пойдёт замуж! Не подумывал о монастыре?

  Стивен не понимал, с чего она так кипятится. Может, устала, может, напугана. Ему-то всё равно.

  - Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, насколько ты мерзкий человек, Хелен? Тебе предлагают помощь, а ты огрызаешься, как бешеная собака.

  - Скажи ещё «сука».

  - Сказал бы, но я давно понял, что эта метафора незаслуженно оскорбляет всех сук.

  Женщина сузила глаза, метавшие молнии.

  - Убирайся, - сдавленно и обжигающе прошипела она, - ты – пустое место, донор спермы, и никто больше.

  - Впервые жалею, что не болел свинкой в детстве. – Странное дело. Чем больше взвивалась Хелен, тем спокойнее и даже уютнее становилось у Харта на душе. А ещё ему определённо доставлял удовольствие её измученный вид, за такое зрелище не грех и приплатить. Жестоко? Пожалуй. Но он столько всего перенёс по милости этой женщины, что заслужил компенсацию морального ущерба.

  Действительно, Хелен была вымотана, но Харт к этому отношения не имел, все её страхи и тревоги относились только к дочери. Стивен может говорить какие угодно гадости, Хелен это не проймёт, что бы он там ни воображал о своих ораторских способностях.

  Так и получилось, что ни одного из взрослых, на самом-то деле, не задевали слова другого. Эти слова задевали только девочку за стенкой, вопреки болезни не потерявшую острого слуха. Девочку, которая целиком нырнула под одеяло и даже не плакала, а тихонько попискивала и подвывала, свернувшись калачиком. Она не понимала и половины всего, о чём спорили мама и тот, про кого мама говорила, что он папа; но суть уловила: они ругаются из-за неё, из-за Роу, потому что она есть на свете и папе это не нравится. «Лучше бы Роу не было». Её и правда скоро не будет, она слышала, как шептались медсёстры. И ей было страшно, очень-очень. Всякий раз, когда она пыталась рассказать о своих страхах маме или кому-то ещё, девочке неизменно отвечали, что всё будет хорошо. Но никто не объяснял, почему. Человек постарше на месте Роу смог бы сформулировать, что нужны доказательства, нужно, чтобы убедили и действительно заставили поверить в это хорошо, которое обязательно будет. В результате непонимание только усиливало страх, которым ни с кем не получалось поделиться. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Роу, что ему тоже страшно, страшно за неё, она бы перестала так сильно бояться.

  - Знаешь, то, что мы с тобой переспали, не значит…

  Стивена на полуслове оборвала вездесущая Джемма.

  - Эй! – Она сверкнула глазами сначала на Харта, потом на Каттер. – Между прочим, это детское отделение! Здесь большая часть пациентов верит, что их принёс аист. Точнее, верили, пока вы  не устроили свою биологически-просветительскую ругань!

  - Ты точно работаешь не в этом отделении? – буркнул Харт, только-только вошедший во вкус. – Что-то ты частенько здесь ошиваешься.

  - Да, - и глазом не моргнула медсестра, - потому что я волнуюсь за Роу. А ведь это ваша обязанность. Вы что, не понимаете? – Она понизила голос и своим тоном вцепилась в Стивена и Хелен крепче, чем клещами. – Ваша дочь умирает! У-ми-ра-ет! А вы тут выясняете, кто кого совратил и кто кому что испортил. Вы отвратительные родители, оба!

 

  Женщина сидела на одном конце дивана. Мужчина, постояв немного, опустился на другой, сняв с себя куртку и положив на мягкий подлокотник. Взглянул на девочку, которая благодаря очередному лекарству перестала мёрзнуть от повышения температуры и теперь лежала, откинув одеяло.

  - Я побуду здесь пару часов, - проговорил Стивен, одёргивая чуть загнувшийся рукав своей коричневой футболки.

  - Как хочешь, - едва слышно отозвалась Хелен.

 

  Дженни прошла мимо дивана, приблизилась к столику, на котором возвышался графин с виски и пара стаканов. Немного подумав, пиарщица налила себе горячительного напитка и сделала большой глоток, попутно всматриваясь в заоконную черноту вечера, чуть-чуть отдающую синевой. Комната утопала в тёплом золотистом сиянии нескольких ламп. Шатенка уютно поёжилась и направилась к дивану, на котором намеревалась почитать полчасика.

  Молодая женщина забыла о книге, о диване, обо всём на свете, проходя мимо зеркала, на которое случайно упал взгляд. От неожиданности Дженни выронила стакан, с неприятным звоном разлетевшийся на мелкие кусочки. Не обратив внимания на капли спиртного, попавшие на её босые ноги, Льюис подошла к зеркалу, с ужасом вглядываясь в отражение. Отражение, коего, по сути, и не было - лишь набор расплывчатых фрагментов изображения, скудно и блёкло отражающих её, Дженни.

  Шатенка зажмурилась. Пора завязывать с переработками, а то аномалии уже мерещатся в собственном зеркале. Одна из лампочек с лёгким потрескиванием перегорела - участок комнаты, в котором стояла Дженни, накрыла негустая, но всё же тьма. Пространство непосредственно перед зеркалом осталось отлично освещённым. Пиарщица разомкнула веки, оценила обстановку, тряхнула густыми распущенными волосами. Ступила вперёд, медленно выходя из тени.

  Образ в зеркале тоже выплыл на свет. Повинуясь законам воссоздания, надвинулся ближе, к самой грани, отделяющей реальность от отражения. Дженни посмотрела на себя, успокоено выдохнула, провела пальцем по линии брови, поправила чёлку. И только тут сообразила: что-то не так.

  Волосы! Почему у неё светлые, рыжие волосы вместо тёмно-каштановых?!

  В этом момент отражение холодно усмехнулось, злобно блеснуло глазами и взбешённо ударило ладонью по поверхности зеркала со своей стороны, изнутри. Стекло вмиг разлетелось на сотни осколков, которые лишь одно мгновение зависали в воздухе, сверкая неровными гранями, а потом с озверевшей скоростью устремились на пиарщицу, не успевшую прикрыться.

  Льюис так и не поняла, от чего именно проснулась – собственного ужаса или сигнала тревоги, взвизгнувшего по всему ЦИА.

  Сейчас не вечер, и она не дома, а за столом в своём рабочем кабинете. И ей всего лишь приснился кошмарный сон. Опять.

  - Будь она проклята, эта фотография! – в сердцах воскликнула Льюис, обращаясь главным образом к столешнице – одушевлённых слушателей поблизости не имелось.

  Всё началось больше четырёх лет назад. Дела у Дженни и Ника шли лучше и лучше, их общение уже смело можно было называть настоящими отношениями. Правда, профессор и пиарщица пока ни разу не поцеловались, не говоря о большем, однако оба понимали, что до близости оставалось недолго. Они много времени проводили вместе, часто ходили в кино, на прогулки, в рестораны или в кафе. В кафе это и случилось. Официант принёс счёт, Ник полез за кошельком в карман своей куртки, висящей на спинке стула. Тут зазвонил сотовый телефон профессора. «Я отойду на минуту. Возьми мой кошелёк из внутреннего кармана, расплатись», - как всегда энергично выпалил профессор, вскакивая из-за стола. «Я не роюсь в чужих карманах!» «Ничего, я тебе разрешаю. Каттер слушает». На будущее для Дженни загадкой остались две вещи: почему Каттер отошёл, вместо того, чтоб поговорить на месте, и как он мог забыть, что кошелёк – не единственное содержимое его карманов. Льюис категорически и возмущённо гнала мысль о том, что Ник сделал это специально. Нет, он не стал бы. Видимо, телефонный разговор касался секретной части их работы, а про хранящееся в его куртке блондин позабыл по рассеянности, свойственной всем гениям. Ник не мог поступить так с Дженни намеренно, для него самого произошедшее стало неожиданностью. Об этом яснее любых слов говорило выражение лица профессора, когда он, вернувшись, застал Льюис впивающейся взглядом в помятое фото. «Дженни…» Она не ответила. Она прикидывала, какова вероятность того, что Ник в свободное от работы время балуется фотошопом. «Дженни». Пиарщица вскинулась. «Это она, да? Клаудия Браун?» Он не сумел выдавить из себя ни звука, однако кивнул. Дженни, поджав кубы, тоже покивала. Потом вытащила из сумочки свой кошелёк, оставила плату, поднялась и зашагала к выходу. Само собой, Ник помчался за ней, пытался что-то втолковать, но это было бессмысленно, она и так во всём разобралась. Ведь в начале их знакомства он не один и не два раза, с настойчивостью дятла-эпилептика, пробовал вдолбить Дженни бредовую на первый взгляд мысль: она – не она, а некая Клаудия Браун с изменённой судьбой. Поначалу Льюис считала это клиническим симптомом, но потом, после всего, что довелось повидать, работая в ЦИА, молодая женщина стала осознавать: теории Ника не столь уж невероятны. Именно теории. Она подспудно допускала, что это правда, но не хотела верить. Кому нужна такая правда? Об этом лучше просто не думать. И ведь получалось. Пока пиарщица не увидела фото. Такое доказательство невозможно игнорировать, и очень трудно будет убедить себя в том, что Ник – «фотошопный» маньяк. Да Дженни и не собиралась заниматься подобным самовнушением, она себя для этого слишком уважала. С тех пор всё разладилось. Ник и Дженни больше никогда не говорили о том фото, о Клаудии Браун. И больше не ходили на свидания. Что самое смешное, по сути эти двое не поссорились, они остались друзьями, и, пожалуй, каждый хотел большего. Льюис не знала, чего именно желал Каттер, зато чётко понимала, что требуется ей самой. Ей требуется, чтобы Нику была нужна она, Дженни Льюис, а не копия Клаудии Браун. И пусть он сколько угодно втирает ей, что она и Клаудия – одно и то же лицо, Дженни никогда не согласится с этим. Или она должна покорно признать себя женщиной, которой никогда не знала, новым воплощением несуществующего прошлого? И кем тогда прикажете себя чувствовать всю оставшуюся жизнь? Вторсырьём?

  - Дженни, ты едешь с нами? – спросила Эбби, приоткрывшая дверь кабинета.

  - Да, конечно. – Шатенка стремительно вышла из-за стола, подхватив свою сумочку. – Вперёд.

 

  Аномалия закрылась ещё до их приезда. Никто в развлекательном центре не визжал и не бежал сломя голову с диким визгом: «Спасите, там монстр!», но на всякий случай всех эвакуировали, и команда ЦИА приступила к осмотру.

  - Похоже, никто не проник, - констатировала Эбби.

  Коннор скорчил сомнительную ужимку. Он всегда настораживался, когда что-то выходило очень просто – в фильмах в таких случаях обычно происходят самые неприятные и непредвиденные события.

  - Наверное, кто-то по ту сторону решил сделать нам одолжение для разнообразия, - с ухмылкой покивал Харт.

  - Стивен? – удивился Ник, только сейчас заметивший бывшего лаборанта, как, впрочем, и другие сотрудники. – Как ты здесь очутился? Что с тобой произошло?

  Последний вопрос трудно было не задать, учитывая повреждённую левую руку Харта – в районе плеча тёмно-синий свитер был немного порван, явственно виднелась повреждённая плоть и подсохшая кровь. Смахивало на пулевое ранение, пусть и поверхностное. Харт мимоходом осклабился.

  - Попытался защитить девушку, а её обидчикам это не понравилось.

  - Где ты исхитрился нарваться на разборки посреди бела дня? – подивилась Дженни, подходя ближе.

  Стивен мотнул головой, поморгал. И Нику не составило труда растолковать эти жесты: лучший друг в полной оторопи, ушёл из больницы и побрёл, куда глаза глядят.

  - Ты обратился в полицию? – продолжила пиарщица. – Огнестрельное ранение – серьёзная вещь.

  - Это просто царапина. И у меня есть дела важнее.

  - Откуда ты узнал, где нас искать? – полюбопытствовал Коннор.

  - Звонил Лестеру. Кстати, напомните ему, что я взял выходные на сегодня и завтра.

  - Всё-таки вернёшься в больницу? – вкрадчиво вопросил Ник, стараясь не допускать осуждающих интонаций.

  Стивен покивал, затем опять моргнул и потряс головой.

  - Как девочка? – вежливо осведомился профессор.

  Харт безрадостно усмехнулся.

  - Могло быть и получше.

  При упоминании о ребёнке Дженни незаметно для остальных закатила глаза. Даже у этой ондатры Хелен прогресс в личной жизни – есть дочка, а значит, и собственная семья. В то время как у Льюис уже четыре года – четыре года! – не происходит практически ничего примечательного. И из-за чего? Из-за кого? Из-за Ника Каттера! Стоит только появиться ухажёру, с которым завязывается что-то уж если не серьёзное, то перспективное, и тут, словно призрак из ночной мглы, в сознание вплывает образ неугомонного, невыносимого, такого обаятельного учёного-блондина, дьявол его раздери! И всё, отношения с кем-то другим заканчиваются, по-настоящему не начавшись. Четыре года, боже, четыре года! Это уже диагноз! Найди сам Ник другую, Дженни в каком-то плане полегчало бы. Естественно, она бы ревновала и переживала, но ей бы придали сил злость, обида и твёрдое осознание того, что всё действительно кончено. Молодая женщина смогла бы двигаться дальше. Только вот Ник по-прежнему был один; и иногда смотрел на неё так нежно и так печально, что хотелось броситься ему на шею. Пиарщица бросилась бы, если б не сомневалась, что глядя на неё, Каттер и видит её, а не тень Клаудии Браун.

  Что-то в районе Коннора запикало. Брюнет вытащил из заднего кармана свой прибор и возвестил:

  - Ещё одна аномалия, в другом конце города.

  - Мы не закончили осмотр здесь, - начал было Каттер.

  - Я закончу, - вызвался Стивен. – Оставьте мне пару солдат и поезжайте; как только мы завершим осмотр, я отправлю их в ЦИА, а сам – в больницу. – Он похлопал по плечу проходившего мимо Темпла. – Ты изобретаешь отличные штуковины, Коннор. Я никогда об этом тебе не говорил?

  - Н-нет, - чуть растерялся, но искренне улыбнулся молодой учёный. И с театральной обидой дополнил: - Я вообще не слышал от тебя комплиментов.

  - Виноват. Ты их заслуживаешь, правда. Эбби, Дженни, вы сегодня прекрасно выглядите, даже не представляете, как приятно работать рядом с такими умными и хорошенькими девушками.

  Блондинка и шатенка немного рассеянно улыбнулись в знак благодарности, уходя вслед за Коннором.

  - Что это было? – Ник пристально и подозрительно оглядел лучшего друга.

  Стивен едва заметно пожал своими широкими плечами.

  - Ничего особенного. Просто я лишний раз убедился, как непредсказуема жизнь и как внезапно она может оборваться. Думаю, надо, чтобы что-то или кто-то периодически напоминал нам об этом. – Он смолк, вздохнул, и яснее ясного было, кто подразумевается под «кем-то». Затем бывший лаборант вскинул взгляд на профессора. – Надеюсь, что я всё это время был тебе хорошим другом. По крайней мере, ты мне – лучшим. – Он и Каттера похлопал по плечу.

  - Стивен, ты пугаешь меня. – Ник постарался произнести это несерьёзно, но доля правды в его словах была куда существеннее доли иронии. Он тоже положил руку на плечо друга.

  - Всё в порядке, - улыбнулся Харт. – Я не пропаду, у меня всё будет хорошо, даю слово. Увидимся. Иди. И передай Эбби и Коннору, чтоб не лезли в неприятности.

  Каттер поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. Потом повернулся к выходу.

  Солдаты всё это время продолжали добросовестно осматривать этаж, оборудованный бассейнами с шариками, горками, батутами и прочими атрибутами детского счастья. Этот отдел развлекательного центра предназначался для малышни.

  - Мы закончили здесь, - объявил Стивен, едва ушёл Ник.

  - Осталось немного.

  - Я сказал, мы закончили, - твёрже и угрюмее повторил Харт, бросив заключительный взгляд туда, где в последний раз видел лучшего друга. – Переходим на другой этаж.

 

  Его никто не спросил, как и Хелен когда-то. Врач просто подозвал Стивена, велел присесть на постель девочки и самым подлым образом вручил Роу не чующему подвоха и морально неподготовленному Харту. Заставил взять её на руки, так, чтобы тело девочки находилось в вертикальном положении, а голова могла покоиться на плече работника ЦИА.

  - Держите её так, ей будет проще дышать. Мы сменили лекарство, скоро отёк спадёт и можно будет опять положить её на кровать. Роу, тебе удобно?

  - Ага, - вяло пробормотал ребёнок, прижимаясь щекой к Стивену.

  Интересно знать, почему у самого Харта никто не спросил, удобно ли ему, а? Может, он совершенно не хочет сидеть тут неизвестно сколько с сопящей девчонкой в обнимку. Неужели нельзя было всучить девочку Хелен, кто тут, в конце концов, мать?!

  - А тебе? – хрипло прошептала Роу, обращаясь отнюдь не к медику.

  Лучше бы она сейчас вскочила, схватила что-нибудь тяжёлое и звезданула папеньку по носу, честное слово. Это было бы легче и даже приятнее, чем мерзкое сосущее чувство по всей диафрагме, которое мужчина испытал от слов маленькой пациентки.

  - Да… Да, нормально.

  - Спасибо, что держишь.

  Хелен глядела на них неодобрительно. Сверкание её глаз в вечерней полутьме выглядело ещё неприятнее.

  За окнами сгущалась ночь. Насколько понял Стивен, никто не собирался полностью гасить лампу, потому что Роу боится темноты настолько, что готова мириться с болью в глазах.

  - Скажи, если снова будешь мёрзнуть, - велел врач прежде, чем откланяться.

  Каттер не изъявляла никакого желания пообщаться, оно и понятно. Эта женщина открывает рот лишь затем, чтобы произнести какую-нибудь гадость, или оболгать кого-то, запутать, рассорить с друзьями. Сейчас ей не к кому было применять свои таланты, во всяком случае, она, видимо, не хотела делать этого в присутствии Роу.

  Молчание нарушил Стивен.

  - Тот приглашённый специалист придёт ещё? – Лучше уж слушать Хелен, чем это тяжёлое сопение у своего плеча, потому что с голосом Хелен всё понятно – Стивен его терпеть не может.

  - Доктор Эмсворт? – безэмоционально откликнулась женщина с дивана. – Не знаю. Навряд ли. Случай Роу не представляет для него интереса. Вот если бы у неё было какое-нибудь редкое, неизученное заболевание – тогда другое дело. Противный тип, скользкий.

  - Было бы удивительно, если б ты отозвалась о ком-нибудь хорошо.

  - Что?

  - Так, размышления вслух.

  Хелен поднялась с дивана и уселась с противоположного бока кровати, повелительно протянув руки.

  - Дай мне её.

  - Ничего, мне не тяжело.

  - Тебе не пора домой?

  - Я никуда не спешу.

  Шатенка злобно поджала губы, отчего мешки под её глазами стали казаться ярче. А Стивен почему-то именно в это мгновение подметил, что штаны женщины не облегают ноги, как явно должны бы, а немного свисают, совсем чуть-чуть, но всё-таки. Интересно, сколько времени она уже провела здесь, в этой палате? Если задуматься, за весь день Харт не видел, чтобы бывшая преподавательница хоть что-нибудь съела.

  Хелен готова была ответить не менее язвительной репликой, однако в последний миг губы замерли, а брови настороженно сдвинулись.

  - Стивен, твоё плечо.

  Секундой ранее Харт сам почувствовал что-то обжигающе-тёплое. Он, отодвинув Роу, взглянул на свою руку. Девочка хлюпнула носом. В небогатом освещении, да ещё на тёмной ткани нельзя было ничего разглядеть на самой футболке, но кровь уже стекала ниже рукава и отчётливо различалась на коже мужчины.

  - Это не моя.

  - Роу!

 

  - Есть лишняя сигарета?

  Джемма вздрогнула не от вопроса, а он неожиданности – Стивен, казалось, материализовался из воздуха, подхватив её, переодевшуюся и направляющуюся к выходу на парковку, под руку.

  - Возможно, в бардачке машины, - с холодной смешинкой выдохнула медсестра, ничего не обещая, однако полукивком приглашая мужчину следовать за ней – он бы в любом случае не отцепился.

  Стивен шагал молча. Наверняка Джемма чувствовала его нервное напряжение, ну и пусть. Всего несколько часов назад ребёнок, которому ещё не исполнилось и четырёх лет, на руках Харта истекал кровью. И пусть это была кровь из носа, не внутреннее кровотечение, впечатление всё равно осталось сильное. В ответ на использование кнопки вызова никто не явился, во всяком случае, так быстро, как хотелось бы; Хелен, меча гром и молнии, помчалась за медсестрой или врачом лично, оставив Стивена наедине с дочкой. Кровь уже перестала хлестать из носа Роу, но влажные хлюпанья девочка периодически издавала. Она не плакала, лишь с ужасом смотрела на свои руки, на свою ночную рубашку, на плечо и ладони Стивена – всё в крови. И хорошо, что она в тот момент не видела собственного перепачканного личика. «Я боюсь…» Стивен не придумал ничего умнее, чем ляпнуть правду, и рассеянно произнёс: «Я тоже», он мог себе это позволить, пока Хелен не было рядом. Должно быть, ему показалось, и всё же в какую-то долю секунды он бы поклялся, что Роу, услышав его слова, улыбнулась. Харт думал, что ничего хуже кровотечения уже не случится. Ошибся. Стало гораздо хуже, когда температура у Роу вновь начала подниматься семимильными шагами, а продолжать применять какие-либо медикаменты теперь было попросту опасно для жизни девочки. Остался только топорный, чисто физический метод – поместить пациентку в ванну с холодной водой и льдом. Вот потому Стивена сейчас и колотило. По-настоящему колотило, словно это его, когда и без того зуб на зуб не попадает, уложили в ледяную воду, раздев практически догола. Словно это он трепыхался и плакал, плакал настолько сильно, что в этом судорожном вое нельзя было разобрать отдельных слов, но можно угадать повторяющееся дребезжащее «Мама!»… Стивену пришлось держать Хелен. Возможно, со стороны казалось, будто Харт её обнимал, но на самом деле он именно держал – крепко прижимал к себе обеими руками, так, чтобы она находилась спиной к происходящему, а её лицо утыкалось в грудь мужчины. Она вырывалась, но он был сильнее и не позволял ей броситься на врачей, оттолкнуть их, вырвать девочку из власти медиков, сейчас более всего напоминающих средневековых инквизиторов. Хелен царапалась и кусалась, а Стивен не замечал или, как минимум, делал вид, что не замечает. Когда пытка закончилась, Роу вернули в постель, разрешив накрыться только одним покрывалом не толще простыни. Целый час зубы девочки отбивали чечётку, затем малышка утихла. Тогда-то Харт и направился на поиски сигарет, алкоголя или розетки, в которую придётся сунуть два пальца, – да чего угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что случилось и каково Роу.

  Дойдя до парковки для персонала, а потом и до своей машины, Джемма распахнула водительскую дверцу и заняла место за рулём, не предложив Стивену залезть с другой стороны. Открыла бардачок, достала пачку сигарет, вытащила одну штуку и сунула в рот.

  - Эй, - требовательно напомнил о себе Харт.

  - Обойдёшься, - отрезала медсестра. – Ты, похоже, не куришь, и незачем начинать. На тебе останется запах, смолы, никотин и всё такое. Пассивное курение не очень-то поможет Роу. Вот если твой ребёнок тоже умрёт, тогда и покурим вместе.

  - Тоже? – Стивен нахмурился и из-за этого слова, и от того, что Джемма говорила о смерти ребёнка, как о чём-то обыденном.

  Девушка прекратила поиски зажигалки, застыв и глядя на Харта через уже закрытую дверцу с опущенным стеклом.

  - У меня был сын, - удивительно спокойно усмехнулась светловолосая. – И муж у меня тоже был. – Она сделала ударение на прошедшем времени. – А у тебя ещё есть дочь, и ты пока можешь что-то для неё сделать. Так иди и делай, а не вымогай сигареты у посторонних девушек.

  - Как ты это выдержала? – спросил Харт неожиданно для самого себя. – Как родители вообще выдерживают такое?

  Действительно, как? Ведь чьи-то дети болеют гораздо дольше и, как ни трудно сейчас в подобное поверить, тяжелее, чем Роу. Каково отцам и матерям, вынужденным наблюдать за всеми процедурами, за тем, как беспомощно мучается маленький человечек? День за днём, месяц за месяцем, иногда даже год за годом? Стивен пробыл тут меньше суток, а уже готов лезть на стену. Как с этим справляются другие?

  - Как-то, - неопределённо повела плечом девушка, заводя машину и поднося зажигалку к кончику сигареты. Щёлк.  Стивен вдруг понял, что Джемма смолит не потому, что ей это нравится, и не по привычке. Это способ доконать себя, по сути, самоубийство, просто медленное. – Кстати, ты не знаешь полного имени Роу?

  - Нет. – Честно говоря, он никогда не задумывался на эту тему.

  - Поинтересуйся, - посоветовала Джемма, берясь за руль обеими руками и держа сигарету во рту. – Обязательно.

  Машина резко тронулась с места и через пару секунд исчезла из поля видимости мужчины.

 

  - «Ровена Стефани Каттер», - прочитал Стивен на первой странице медицинской карты. Карта крепилась к спинке кровати и всё время была на виду, но Харт только сейчас присмотрелся к надписям. – Стефани*.

[Стивен / Стефани, по-английски – Stephen / Stephanie; прим. авт.]

  - Это, конечно, не «Виктор / Виктория», - Хелен подняла голову и повернулась к бывшему ученику, - но суть примерно та же. Я решила как-то отразить твоё участие в… - она легонько дёрнула подбородком в сторону Роу, - процессе.

  - Я польщён до глубины души, - фыркнул мужчина. – А за какие заслуги ты отметила Ника? Отец вроде бы я, а фамилия – его.

  - Это моя фамилия, вот уже двадцать лет. – При других обстоятельствах женщина наверняка бы ехидно улыбнулась. – К тому же, трудновато записать ребёнка на чужую фамилию голословно, а ты скорее бы съел свой паспорт всухомятку, чем признал Роу.

  Стивен посмотрел на девочку. Она спала. Она часто и подолгу спала, на другое не хватало сил; лицо стало желтее и худее, чернота под глазами - ярче. Верно, не признал бы, да и сейчас не собирается.

  Всё же Харт решил смолчать.

  Хелен тряхнула волосами и сжала губы так, что ещё немного – и это стало бы улыбкой. Нет, женщина не признается, что выбрала такое второе имя для дочери не ради исторической справедливости, а из чувства благодарности. Никому, никогда и ни за что шатенка не была настолько благодарна, как этому на дух её не выносящему мужчине за эту маленькую девочку, потому что с того самого момента, как Роу появилась на свет, Хелен больше никогда не чувствовала себя одинокой.

 

  То ли дали о себе знать все предыдущие лекарства, то ли на организм повлиял шок от переохлаждения, то ли ледяная вода впрямь является эффективным жаропонижающим средством, незаслуженно забытым современной медициной. Как бы там ни было, температура Роу больше не поднималась выше критической отметки. Девочка даже поела немного супа, правда, её сразу же вырвало, а потом опять сморило.

  Стивен уговорил, нет, скорее, уломал… нет, скорее попросту вытолкал Хелен из больницы домой (где бы этот дом ни находился), чтобы женщина немного поспала на нормальной кровати, а не на диване, где приходится крючиться под непонятно каким углом. «И съешь что-нибудь, я больше не могу смотреть, как ты питаешься одним кофе. Ещё чуть-чуть, и тебе самой понадобится больничная койка, капельница и орава докторов. Я останусь с Роу, пока ты не вернёшься. Если что-то изменится, тут же позвоню. Иди. Иди!» Всего после полутора часов таких агрессивных уговоров Хелен сдалась. Она впрямь устала, по-настоящему устала. Стивен, не спавший почти двое суток, в сравнении с ней был просто огурчиком. Харт так увлёкся тем, что под определённым углом могло бы выглядеть заботой о бывшей преподавательнице, что по инерции вызвал женщине такси, заодно вручил ключи от своей квартиры и попросил заехать туда завтра по дороге в больницу и взять кое-какие его вещи. А что? У него дома нет ничего, что представляло бы интерес для Хелен, ни с точки зрения «слямзить», ни с точки зрения «использовать для шантажа»; а побриться и сменить одежду ему не помешало бы уже сегодня, завтра-то и подавно.

 

  На дворе стоял конец ноября, но Англия – это не Гренландия, суровых морозов не наблюдалось. Стабильная прохладно-влажная погода, для сезонного утепления людям на улице достаточно было курток или толстых свитеров. Улица…

  Роу думала, что сейчас там, снаружи. Последние полторы недели девочка не видела почти ничего, кроме своей палаты, и даже в окно выглянуть толком не могла.

  Лампа горела минимальным светом, жалюзи были открыты, и за стеклом ночь корчила рожицы, используя тени и отсветы.

  Девочка повернула голову в другую сторону. На диване спал тот, который папа. Как его позвать? Ему точно не понравится это слово. Роу помнила, какое лицо сделалось у мужчины в день их знакомства, когда Хелен сказала ему, что он – папа. Как будто его заставили пить тёплое молоко, да ещё с пенкой.

  Так и не определившись с обращением, Роу приглушённо чирикнула:

  - Просыпайся. Проснись. – Трудно было говорить громко.

  Веки Стивена дрогнули, он приподнял голову, заморгал, глядя в сторону кровати. Он надеялся, что сегодня ночью Роу будет крепко спать. Харт не представлял, как общаться с этим ребёнком один на один. Но ведь сам вызвался.

  - Тебе что-то нужно? – Он поднялся окончательно и принял полностью сидячее положение. – Хочешь есть, пить, сходить в туалет? Позвать медсестру? Принести что-нибудь?

  Роу захлопала глазами, переваривая хоть и негромкую, но пулемётную речь Стивена.

  - Не надо. – Она дёрнула подбородком в сторону окна. – Посмотри. Там снег?

  Стивен встал и подошёл к окну. Взглянул. Потом повернулся к девочке.

  - Да. Несильный.

  - Я никогда не видела снега, - задумчиво проговорила Роу. – Мне только рассказывали. Какой он?

  Маленький и белый, какой же ещё? Стивен сперва хотел ответить именно так, однако...

  - Может, взглянешь сама? – Он шагнул к кровати. – У тебя ничего не болит?

  - Глаза, но не сильно.

  Поразмыслив и поколебавшись секунду-другую, мужчина наклонился и приподнял хрупкое тельце. Тщательно укутал в покрывало и в одеяло, вдобавок завернул в свою куртку. Роу превратилась в бесформенный комок, из складок ткани виднелось только осунувшееся лицо с блестящими карими глазами. Харт поставил девочку на подоконник. Затем, одной рукой придерживая громоздкое «одеяние» Роу, второй открыл окно, после чего, наверное, чисто инстинктивно прижал к себе маленькую больную, чтобы она точно не замёрзла.

  Роу зачарованно глядела на белые хлопья, валившие сверху вниз. Они были такие… такие… такие… Она кое-как вытащила руку из матерчатого лабиринта и протянула вперёд.

  - Замёрзнешь, - попытался не то предупредить, не то возразить Харт.

  Она не ответила. Она околдованно улыбалась, глядя на танец снежинок, чувствуя их прохладу на своей ладошке… Вот только в ладони снежинки очень быстро превратились в капельки.

  - Они растаяли. – Стивен осторожно отстранил девочку от окна, которое тут же закрыл.

  Он вернул Роу на место, распеленал весь этот кочан из ткани и вновь укрыл девчушку покрывалом.

  - Спасибо.

  - Пожалуйста. – Харт, только что вернувший куртку на спинку дивана, опять повернулся к Роу. – Ты часто благодаришь.

  - Мисс Марни говорит: надо всегда говорить спасибо, если тебе сделали что-то хорошее.

  - Кто это – мисс Марни? – Впрочем, догадаться было несложно.

  - Воспитательница.

  - А. – Стивен всё же сделал вид, будто Роу открыла ему какую-то интересную тайну. – Видимо, она очень хорошая воспитательница.

  - Да. Она добрая и никогда не ругается. Почему ты хотел болеть свинкой? – Вопрос был задан невинно и без всякой подготовки. Растерянность собеседника девочка приняла за забывчивость. – Ты сказал маме, что жалеешь, что не болел свинкой, когда был маленьким. Я думала, никто не хочет болеть.

  Приехали. Не объяснять же ребёнку, что свинка в детстве у мужчин приводит к бесплодию, во всяком случае, так считается.

  Стивен вздохнул и присел на кровать.

  - Роу, можешь сделать мне одолжение? – Он не получил устного ответа, поскольку ребёнок не слишком понимал, что надо отвечать на столь заумную просьбу; но по глазам пациентки прочитал, что она согласна. – Забудь, что я говорил, когда мы с твоей мамой ругались здесь. И забудь, что я сказал Джемме, когда ты вернулась поблагодарить за шоколадку.

  - Забыть? – протянула девочка. Нет, она бы с удовольствием, только разве можно что-то забыть специально? – А как?

  - Ну, - на секунду застопорился Харт, отводя взгляд в угол комнаты, затем вновь смотря на больную. Чувствовал мужчина себя неловко и виновато, понимал, что не имеет права просить об этом. И всё-таки ему очень хотелось, чтоб его желание осуществилось. – Постарайся представить, что этого не было, или что тебе это приснилось.

  Немножко помолчав, Роу неуверенно, но с полной готовностью помочь произнесла:

  - Я попробую.

  Стивен в который раз отметил, насколько хорошая речь у девочки. Почти все дети в таком возрасте не выговаривают некоторые звуки, коверкают слова, но только не Роу. Она как будто выросла на совместных конференциях филологов, лингвистов и логопедов… Сколько же всего он о ней не знает. Не знает, какой её любимый цвет, любимое блюдо, есть ли любимая игрушка, нравится ли Роу ходить в садик, как давно она туда ходит. Если Хелен вдруг надумает забрать дочку из больницы, Стивен даже не будет знать, где искать их, потому что попросту понятия не имеет, где они живут. И как они живут.

  - Ты знаешь какие-нибудь сказки?

  - А? – отвлёкся от раздумий Харт.

  - Сказки, - с полуулыбкой повторила девочка, прикрывая глаза и поудобнее устраиваясь на подушке.

  Единственная сказка, которую Стивен слышал за последние лет пятнадцать-двадцать, имела несколько вариаций, но суть сводилась примерно к следующему: «Если вы проголосуете за меня, я обещаю снизить налоги и повысить зарплаты; победим коррупцию вместе!»

  - Знал, когда сам был маленьким, - озадаченно поскрёб затылок мужчина. Ну да, мама, тётя, бабушка и воспитатель в детском саду периодически что-нибудь рассказывали или читали, а позднее их заменили фильмы и мультики, половину из которых Харт сейчас ни за что бы не рекомендовал смотреть детям, которые хотят по уровню интеллекта быть хоть немного выше кактуса. – Но, если хочешь, я могу попытаться что-нибудь вспомнить.

  Вместо ответа Роу потянула его за футболку. Сил у девочки было не ахти, но она своего добилась – Стивен не стал сопротивляться и прилёг рядом с ней.

  Он и не надеялся, что вспомнит целиком хоть одну из тех историй, которые самому ему так нравились в детстве. Кажется, там было что-то про драконов. Да, и про рыцарей. Про фей, колдунов, волшебных животных. Там были восточные пески и летающие ковры, там были таинственные леса, гномы и лепреконы… И все эти герои, все эти существа постепенно выбирались из закоулков памяти Харта, разыгрывая одну сцену за другой, оживляя сказку за сказкой. Он только успевал озвучивать.

  На середине одной из историй Роу уткнулась в него виском и лбом, положила руку на его бок и сонно пробормотала:

  - Знаешь, я больше не боюсь. Спасибо тебе.

  И, свернувшись калачиком, она отправилась в страну фей, драконов и единорогов.

  То, что что-то не так, Стивен понял только к утру, когда попытался разбудить девочку и не смог.

 

  - Это не кома. Организм просто вконец ослаб, да и проклятая ванна его не укрепила. – Стивен посмотрел на дверь палаты, перед которой сидел в коридоре.

  На соседнем стуле расположился Ник. Каттер не мог не прийти поддержать друга, но, вообще-то, предпочёл бы находиться подальше от Хелен. Профессор нахмурился в попытке «просветить» взглядом палатную дверь, за которой сейчас помимо Хелен с Роу находилась и Дженни, непонятно зачем решившая составить Нику компанию в этом визите. Вернее, понятно, зачем – блондин догадывался почти наверняка, и собственные предположения его ничуть не радовали.

  - Что говорят врачи? – несколько сбивчиво и отстранённо поинтересовался Каттер у Харта.

  - То, что я тебе только что пересказал.

  Ник встряхнулся.

  - Извини. Я имел в виду, она скоро проснётся?

  - Никто не знает, медики только разводят руками. Дают какие-то укрепляющие и стимулирующие средства, «кормят» внутривенно. Говорят, что Роу может очнуться в любую минуту или не очнуться никогда.

  - Мне жаль. - Формально это было правдой, Ник ничего не имел против девочки. Настораживала лишь её мать, если, разумеется, это не спектакль – блондин бы не удивился. Чем дальше от Хелен, тем лучше. Пора вытягивать Стивена из лап интриганки. - Лестер интересуется, когда ты вернёшься на работу.

  Стивен взглянул на друга и ухмыльнулся.

  - Лестер в курсе, что я взял неделю отпуска, оставшуюся с прошлого года.

  - Собираешься провести всё это время здесь?

  - Уже провожу.

  - Не хочешь сделать перерыв?

  - Каттер, говори прямо. – Стивен устало потёр глаза.

  - Ты сам попросил. – Ник набрал воздуха в лёгкие, словно перед прыжком в воду. – Стивен, ты хотя бы помнишь, с кем связался? Хелен – это Хелен, она не может без подлостей, изворотливых планов, и у неё наверняка уже есть пара таких планов на твой счёт. Чёрт возьми, не забывай, чем закончился последний раз! Скажи честно, тебе самому не приходило в голову, что всё это – лишь отлично организованный и хорошо поставленный спектакль?

  - Захаживало, пока я не оказался весь в крови Роу. Можешь не сомневаться, это было по-настоящему, не какой-нибудь трюк. – О сцене с ванной Харт промолчал, он категорически не хотел вспоминать подробности; правда, чем больше было нежелание, тем настойчивее память воспроизводила одну картинку за другой.

  - Почему ты так веришь, что она действительно твоя дочка?

  «А ты видел её?» - едва не фыркнул Харт, однако оставил довод при себе. Мужчина понимал, к чему клонит друг. Стивен и сам допускал, что теоретически происходящее здесь могло быть представлением, срежиссированным Хелен для каких-то одной ей известных целей. Только было два спаянных «но». Во-первых, Роу однозначно не играла, ребёнок не сумел бы так притворяться. Следовательно, если Хелен это подстроила, то ей пришлось как-то повлиять на организм девочки, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. И тут мы подходим к «во-вторых»: от Хелен Каттер можно ожидать многого, практически чего угодно, но и она не опустится до того, чтоб так мучить ребёнка, даже если на самом деле он ей чужой.

  По взгляду Стивена Ник понял, что выбрал не лучшую тактику. Блондин поспешил сменить тему и мимолётно указал на левую руку бывшего лаборанта.

  - Как твоё плечо?

  Стивен поглядел на рукав, выпачканный давно засохшей, почерневшей кровью. Пора, наконец, сменить эту футболку. Благо, Хелен успела захватить вещи Харта перед тем, как ей позвонили с не самыми радостными новостями.

  - Кровь не моя.

  Харт думал, что этим успокоит друга, но тот почему-то, наоборот, напрягся.

  - Я о ране на твоём плече.

  - У меня нет раны.

  - Ты же сказал, что в тебя стреляли.

  - Когда?

  - В четверг, когда приехал к нам в развлекательный центр.

  Настала очередь Стивена напрягаться.

  - В четверг я уже находился здесь, в больнице, и, честное слово, мне было не до развлечений.

  Брови Ника с новой силой устремились навстречу друг к другу.

  - Аномалия в развлекательном центре, – вопросительно напомнил блондин, напрасно ища признаки просветления на лице коллеги. – Ты вступился за девушку на улице. Потом присоединился к нам.

  - Ник, ты здоров? Тебе самому не помешает полежать в больнице денёк-другой.

 

  Дженни всё бы отдала, чтоб был другой способ, другой человек, у которого можно спросить. Но вариантов лишь два – Ник и Хелен, первый сразу отпадает. Пиарщица надеялась, что бывшая жена профессора в нынешней ситуации если уж не сделается сговорчивее, то хотя бы избавится от привычки поддразнивать и жестоко ёрничать. Ведь матери у постели умирающей дочери не до ехидства, да? Нет. Не в случае с Хелен. Её злило и пугало состояние Роу, эмоциям нужен был выход. Казалось, учёная ничем не озабочена, она выглядела такой же самодовольной и желчной, как обычно, словно в палате и не было девочки, неподвижно лежащей на постели. Однако Льюис никогда не жаловалась на проницательность. И пиарщица рискнула, задав вопрос. Как она и ожидала, на лице старшей шатенки появилась язвительная усмешка.

  - Разумеется, похожа! Осветли волосы до рыжего, застегни пару верхних пуговиц, смой с лица боевую раскраску – и будешь точной копией.

  Дженни терпеливо ухмыльнулась. Она не даст вывести себя из равновесия, Хелен зря старается. Если разговор не принесёт пользы, Дженни будет утешать себя тем, что всё-таки попыталась.

  - Ты прекрасно поняла, что я говорила не о внешнем сходстве.

  - Считаешь, я увлекалась изучением внутреннего мира Клаудии Браун? – Хелен выдохнула и задумалась. Не то чтобы она испытывала симпатию к Льюис, но интерес той был объясним. Да и саму учёную порой на сей счёт терзало некоторое любопытство. – Не знаю. По мне, так характерами вы похожи не больше, чем две разные девушки с примерно одинаковыми моральными понятиями насчёт «хорошо» и «плохо». Конечно, не дам голову на отсечение, и всё же думается, ни ты, ни она не стали бы мучить котят, воровать для удовольствия или убивать ради денег. – Она смерила собеседницу долгим, пристальным взглядом. – Ты прекрасно жила своей жизнью, не подозревая о Клаудии Браун. Живи и сейчас, прошлого не вернёшь, тем более что оно формально и не существовало. Зачем тебе такие изыскания?

  - Не твоё дело.

  Пиарщица могла вовсе ничего не говорить, Хелен и так прекрасно понимала. Палеонтолог не собиралась забивать себе голову вопросами о том, кто дороже её бывшему муженьку – Клаудия Браун или Дженни Льюис, своих проблем по горло. Однако учёная решила слегка облагодетельствовать сотрудницу ЦИА, поделившись опытом:

  - Ник не из тех, кого нужно ставить перед выбором. Пока есть выбор, Каттер всегда будет отвлекаться на другие срочные дела: науку, аномалии, спасение мира. Чтобы этот человек зашевелился, его надо ставить перед уже свершившимся фактом, только тогда на Ника снисходит озарение; он начинает по-настоящему за что-то бороться, когда это уже потеряно.

 

  По обе стороны двери общение не заладилось. Стивена злил Ник, утверждавший, что Харт был с командой в развлекательном центре несколько дней назад. Экс-лаборант натянуто уверял, что он пока что в своём уме и прекрасно помнит, где был, а где не был. Каттер тут же заподозрил, что сия странность – результат тёмных происков Хелен, а Стивен сказал: хоть он и не фанат своей бывшей преподавательницы, но, может, уже хватит вешать на неё всё подряд? Дверь приоткрылась – Льюис выходила из палаты. Хелен напоследок объявила, что, по её глубокому убеждению, Дженни является выдрой. Пиарщица, не задумываясь, в ответ окрестила палеонтолога ондатрой.

  - Мальчики, следите за зоопарком, а то зверьё вот-вот раздерётся, - посоветовала Джемма, проплывшая мимо. Как выяснилось позже, медсестра сегодня подменяла заболевшую коллегу.

  Каттер отреагировал на бывшую жену, как на пустое место.

  - Опять игнорируешь меня, Ник? На здоровье. Только будь любезен, больше не подсылай ко мне нынешнее перевоплощение твоей бывшей любовницы.

  От слова «любовница» одинаково вздрогнули и профессор, и пиарщица.

  Хелен посмотрела на обоих по очереди, чуть округлив глаза.

  - О, - невинный взгляд на Ника, - хочешь сказать, - лёгкий кивок на Дженни, - ты ей не говорил? – Тонкие длинные пальцы приникли к губам, скривлённым в якобы неловкой ухмылке. – Боже.

  Ник и Стивен уже наблюдали подобную сцену, нынешним спектаклем  Хелен лишний раз их поддразнивала. А вот для Льюис это была премьера. Сдвинув брови, младшая шатенка вонзила в блондина вопросительный взор, готовый вот-вот обернуться ненавидящим.

  - Неправда, - процедил профессор сквозь зубы, замедленно качая головой и пытаясь одновременно посмотреть злобно на Хелен и мягко на Дженни. – Клаудия никогда не была моей любовницей!

  Стивен как-то упустил тот момент, когда Клаудия Браун из категории личных тараканов Ника перешла в разряд признанных фактов, поэтому теперь вслушивался с немалым интересом, не имея повода вмешаться.

  - Я не настаиваю, - демонстративно открестилась учёная. – Если Ник говорит, что Клаудия не была его любовницей, значит, так оно и есть. А то, что я натыкалась на неё в нашем доме по ночам, - чистейшее совпадение.

  - Этого не было! – взвихрился Ник, ощущая: ещё чуть-чуть, и Дженни глазами прожжёт в нём дырку.

  Дженни знала, Хелен – виртуозная лгунья. Скорее всего, она и сейчас сочиняет, чтобы позлить их, рассорить в угоду своему мерзкому чувству юмора. Но что, если?..

  - Да ещё в моём любимом халате! – как ни в чём не бывало, продолжила палеонтолог. – В том, бирюзовом с чёрными оборками, помнишь? – Такие мелочи в подобном рассказе лишними не бывают. – Бледная рыжая грымза и не понимала, насколько ей не к лицу этот цвет.

  Окончание фразы Хелен потонула в будто предсмертном хрипе бывшего супруга:

  - Замолчи!!!

  Поймите правильно. Учёная не собиралась обижать Браун как таковую, сейчас женщина не имела ничего против исчезнувшей соперницы, ту было даже где-то жаль. Но отвесить оскорбление святой Клаудии – лучший способ взбесить Ника, а его бешенство из-за Браун, разумеется, произведёт должное впечатление на Льюис.

  Профессор не подвёл. Голубые глаза зажглись гневным сиянием, дыхание уподобилось клокотанию мотора, подбородок и вовсе выдвинулся так, что Шварценеггеру не грех было бы зять мастер-класс.

  - Так и быть, - покорно вздохнула Хелен, смиренно скрестив руки на груди. – Во имя нашей былой любви умолкаю.

  С Дженни было достаточно. Хватит. По горло. Через край!!!

  Железные набойки длинных каблуков неистово застучали по плитам коридорного пола.

  - Довольна? – презрительно осведомился Харт, проводив взглядом профессора, который понёсся вслед за пиарщицей, отдалявшейся марафонскими темпами.

  - Ты ещё здесь? Я думала, ты помчишься за Ником, едва он опять даст команду «К ноге!» Твой поводок за что-то зацепился?

  Стивен подступил ближе. Он не собирался кричать, не собирался ругаться. Ему достаточно было лишь посмотреть на Хелен, чтобы передать всю глубину своего, мягко выражаясь, неодобрения.

  - Там, - он на секунду вытянул руку в сторону по-прежнему открытой палаты, - твоя дочь борется за жизнь, а ты развлекаешься, потешаясь над Ником!

  - Страшный укор. А кто там, - она повторила его недавний жест, - умирает у тебя, а, Стивен? Строишь из себя доброго самаритянина, облагодетельствовал нас своей поддержкой, и что потом? Уйдёшь, когда наиграешься?

  - Зачем ждать до потом? – Харт отлепился от стены, в которую до этого упирался плечом. – Уйду прямо сейчас. – И он впрямь двинулся по коридору.

  - Трус, - прошипела Хелен.

  - Злобная ведьма, - спокойно отозвался мужчина.

  - Бедный ребёнок, - Джемма, которая, само собой, и не подумала пропускать финал, покосилась на кровать Роу. – Ну и наследственность.

 

  Хелен опять осталась один на один с Роу. Состояние девочки нисколько не переменилось, она продолжала лежать почти без движения. Могло показаться, что Роу просто отдыхает и вот-вот проснётся, но врачи ясно дали понять – больших надежд на скорое пробуждение лучше не возлагать.

  После продолжительного затишья шатенка прошагала через всю палату и опёрлась на подоконник, уставившись в окно. Молчала, как-то обиженно сдавливая губы. Потом недовольно проворчала:

  - К твоему сведенью, у меня были планы. – Быстро, резко повернулась лицом к дочери. – У меня было полным-полно планов, и ты разрушила все. Ты появилась, когда никто тебя не просил, никто тебя не хотел, никому ты не была нужна. Вся моя жизнь пошла наперекосяк. – Она преодолела расстояние между подоконником и кроватью. Нагнулась, уперев руки в покрытый простынёй матрац по обе стороны от подушки, на которой покоилась русоволосая головка. – Я могла спокойно отправиться в любое время и место, когда мне только вздумается, а оставалась с тобой. Вместо того чтобы изучать новые миры, открывать новые чудеса, кормила тебя, укладывал спать. Ломала голову не над загадками мирозданья, а над тем, что делать, когда у чада режутся зубы, и как быть, если оно заболело. – Чеканя каждое слово, женщина присела на пол, опустившись на колени, точно хотела, чтобы выговор продолжал столь же полноценно вливаться в детские уши по мере того, как голос понижался. – Я вернулась в своё время из-за тебя. Сняла квартиру, изыскала способ зарабатывать на постоянную жизнь здесь. – Она склонялась ближе и ближе. Поправила одеяло одной рукой, угол подушки – другой. – И после всего этого ты собираешься бросить меня? Оставить одну? Не надо, Роу. – Её слова уже не были слышны. Левая ладонь легла на макушку девочки, правая плавно, невесомо гладила линию подбородка спящей красавицы. Хелен до крови прикусила губу. Это дало силы говорить хоть немного громче. – Пожалуйста, очнись, очнись. Мы ведь ещё не сходили в тот парк; помнишь, я обещала, что ты сможешь покататься на пони. Роу… - Она закрыла глаза, прижимаясь виском к щеке дочери. – Роу…

  Синяя вязаная ткань скользнула по плечам шатенки, руки Стивена осторожно обвили трясущуюся Хелен, его подбородок коснулся затылка женщины.

  Да куда Харт мог уйти? Только в служебный душ, которым сердобольные медработники иногда разрешали пользоваться родственникам больных. Пришлось просить Джемму вынести сумку с вещами из палаты.

  Он по-прежнему был способен злиться на Хелен, но больше не получалось ненавидеть её. Потому что, глядя на эту женщину, Стивен наталкивался на неопровержимое сходство с Роу. Подбородок, нос, манера улыбаться – именно улыбаться, а не криво усмехаться, Харт ещё помнил, как его преподавательница улыбалась по-настоящему. Процесс пошёл в обратную сторону – если раньше Стивену противно было видеть «признаки» Хелен в девочке, то теперь он готов был очень многое простить бывшей любовнице за черты, напоминающие о Роу.  Сара Бернар говорила, что ненависть – слишком утомительное занятие, надо просто презирать, часто прощать и никогда не забывать. Возможно, стоит хоть частично внять совету великой актрисы. Так что после бритья и душа Стивен, во всех смыслах остывший, вернулся в палату.

 

 

  Ближе к вечеру своим повторным визитом палату почтил знаменитый доктор Эмсворт. Весь вид гения вирусологии выражал раздражённую снисходительность и яснее всяких слов молвил: «Я ведь всё уже сказал, зачем здешние врачи снова меня вызвали?»

  Стивен аж изумился. Впервые его мнение настолько совпало с мнением Хелен. Скользкий – лучшего определения для Эмсворта Харт и придумать не смог. Доктор производил впечатление человека, с макушки до пят покрытого растительным маслом или гусиным жиром. Внешность вполне благородная – Эмсворт был высок, статен, имел презентабельную лысину, окаймлённую седоватыми волосами. Но Стивену, который на своём веку успел повидать немало разных типов, стало ясно: трудно будет найти человека более изворотливого и более пекущегося о себе, чем Эмсворт. Сию знаменитую личность Харт уже успел мельком обсудить с Джеммой. «Мне доводилось пару раз пересекаться с Эмсвортом, - рассказала девушка. – Вдобавок, я немало слышала о нём. Гений, тут не поспоришь,  но если всё-таки допускает промашки, всегда готов спихнуть их на кого-то другого, лишь бы самому остаться чистым. Да ещё и злопамятный».

  - Ничем не могу помочь, - заключило светило медицины. – Это естественный отбор. Отсутствие должного иммунитета – серьёзный изъян, и для человечества в целом будет лучше, если данная тенденция прервётся как можно раньше.

  Хелен лучше кого бы то ни было знала о важности эволюции и естественного отбора. Хелен умела игнорировать. Умела терпеть. Умела смачно плевать на негодяев. Но всему есть предел.

  Так, кого это он тут назвал тенденцией? Стивен одёрнул свой свитер, вставая перед Эмсвортом.

  - Простите, что перебиваю. Могу я задать вам ещё один медицинский вопрос, как специалисту?

  Эмсворт утомлённо, однако достаточно благосклонно кивнул. И тут же всхрипнул, выпучил глаза и впился пальцами в кисть Стивена, сталью сомкнувшуюся на горле доктора.

  - Скажите мне, как врач: сколько человек может протянуть без кислорода?

  - Стивен… - Собственно, Хелен одобряла Харта целиком и полностью, только вот если его сейчас заберут в тюрьму за убийство, хорошего тут будет мало.

  Если Эмсворт и попытался ответить, то попытки сгинули в пучине хрипа и сдавленных стараний позвать на помощь.

  - Стивен. – Хелен дотронулась до плеча работника Центра.

  Он мельком посмотрел на неё, еле заметно кивнул и, дотащив извивающегося врача до порога, вышвырнул Эмсворта из палаты.

 

  - Знаешь, она была голубоглазой, когда родилась.

  - Правда?

  - Да. Голубоглазой и хорошенькой. Обычно дети рождаются отекшими, сморщенными, а Роу… Роу была будто куколка, как из сказки. Медсестры и врач ахнули в один голос, а в следующие два дня все приходили поглядеть на неё, она стала главной достопримечательностью отделения.

  - Я ведь даже не знаю, когда у неё День Рождения...

  - Одиннадцатого декабря.

  - Меньше чем через две недели.

  - Ага. Доктор Аллен, Джемма и кое-кто ещё наверняка помнят дату.

  - Ещё бы. Мне рассказывали, как ты вела себя во время операции.

  - Не было никакой операции, мне не делали кесарева, если ты об этом. Я рожала сама. В итоге, правда, три шва, но сама.

  - …Неудивительно, что ты так злилась и высказывалась.

  - Злилась? Харт. Четырнадцать часов, три шва – да я в жизни никого не ненавидела так, как тебя тогда! … Но она стоила каждой секунды, каждого стежка. И даже больше, намного больше.

 

  Шурк, шурк.

  Лёгкое шуршание преодолело заслонку сна и пробралось в сознание.

  Стивен открыл глаза. Он что, заснул? Это мысль продержалась в голове лишь долю мгновения.

  На тумбочке возле кровати вот уже больше недели лежали разномастные шоколадки, призванные соблазнить маленькую больную съесть что-нибудь, пусть хоть сладости. О них напрочь забыли в последние дни, батончики продолжали сиротливо занимать столешницу. До этого утра.

  - Хелен! – Стивен потормошил шатенку, прикорнувшую на его плече. В принципе, не удивительно, что они оба «отключились», ведь позади была не одна бессонная ночь.

  Хелен приподнялась, мутно воззрилась на Стивена, потом повернула голову на шуршащий звук.

  Девочка сидела на кровати, обгрызая как минимум третий - судя по количеству фантиков на полу - батончик. Поняв, что её застукали, она так и замерла с шоколадкой во рту, пытаясь сообразить, надо ли оправдываться, или взрослые и без того не станут ругаться.

  - Роу. – Хелен произнесла это одними губами, голосовые поначалу отказали. Она перепорхнула с дивана на кровать, молнией. – Роу. – Мгновение, и девочка оказалась на коленях у мамы. – Роу! – Хелен держала дочку, прижимала, целовала в личико – в лоб, в нос, в измазанные подтаявшим шоколадом щеки и подбородок.

  Роу теперь не столько сидела, сколько полулежала, смотря на маму весело, с лёгким удивлением, и автоматически сжимая в руке батончик с обгрызенной глазурью. Детские глаза были широко раскрыты, на губах играла улыбка, и щёки казались полнее. А Хелен, Хелен глядела на девочку так, как и положено матери в такой ситуации – счастливо и вместе с тем испуганно. Не потому, что боялась чего-то прямо сейчас, а потому что нормальные родители вообще всегда боятся за своих детей; ну, во всяком случае, переживают. Для шатенки сейчас весь мир сосредоточился в существе, которое она обнимала, и пусть только кто-нибудь попробует причинить этому созданию вред.

  В палате был не один, а два взрослых человека, готовых голыми руками порвать на ленточки для бескозырок любого, кто хотя бы подумает о том, чтобы обидеть Роу.

  Стивен сидел на корточках прямо напротив палеонтолога и девочки. Он смотрел то на одну, то на другую широко распахнутыми глазами, с приоткрытым ртом. Странное ощущение – больше всего на свете хочется обнять Роу и долго-долго не отпускать, и он даже не расстроится, если его объятья зацепят и Хелен. Всё же мужчина пока не решался что-либо предпринять, он лишь взял Роу за запястье, едва ощутимо сжал.

  Дитё, в отличие от родителя, не мучилось над формальностями. Оно, приподнявшись и чмокнув в подбородок маму, попросту перекатилась, вниз, прямо в руки Стивена.

  - Осторожнее, - рассеянно рассмеялся Харт, ставя девочку в более-менее вертикальное положение, не выпуская из объятий. – Ты же могла упасть на пол, ушибиться.

  - Не-а, - озорно мотнула головой малышка и прильнула к Харту, обвив его шею своими тонкими ручками. Помолчала, слушая прерывистое дыхание мужчины и сердце, которое билось так сильно, что это чувствовалось и сквозь толстый свитер. – Мне снились рыцари. И феи. И те рогатые лошади, про которых ты рассказывал. Но я всё равно рада, что проснулась.

  - Я тоже, детка, - прошептал Стивен, проведя ладонью по волосам дочери, прикрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох. – Я тоже рад, что ты проснулась. Даже не представляешь, как сильно рад.

 

  Ник плохо спал этой ночью. Фактически, не спал вообще. После больницы Дженни перестала с ним разговаривать. Не объявила полный бойкот, но видно было, что молодой женщине сейчас тяжело общаться. Наверняка перед глазами стоит то, как Каттер взбеленился при нелестном упоминании о Клаудии. Льюис, должно быть, задавала себе вопрос, как бы отреагировал Ник, если б подобным образом задели её, Дженни, реальную, живую, существующую. Взвился бы так же сильно? Или нет?.. Что паршивее всего – блондин и сам не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. В поисках правильного ответа Ник проворочался всю ночь. Едва глаза мужчины стали слипаться (было это в седьмом часу утра), как настойчивой мелодией разразился сотовый телефон.

  Звонили из ЦИА. Но не подручные, не охранники, не члены оперативной команды. Звонил сам Джеймс Лестер, а ведь его рабочий день официально тоже ещё не начался. Что-то случилось.

  - Каттер, в Центр, немедленно, - без лишних эмоций, зато железобетонным голосом скомандовал начальник.

 

  Через небольшую стеклянную вставку в двери палаты Джемма смотрела на Стивена, Хелен и Роу. На то, как пока что неуверенно, но от того не менее сияюще смеются родители, поочерёдно то обнимая, то целуя дочку, что-то у неё спрашивая и опять смеясь. Как искренне и невинно радуется девочка, щебеча ответы.

  Впервые за два года, со дня той аварии, Джемме не хотелось забиться в полутёмный угол и курить-курить-курить, чтобы, как казалось девушке, приблизить встречу с Адамом и маленьким Джереми. Джемме хотелось поскорее отработать смену, вернуться домой, принять душ и отдохнуть, по-настоящему, хорошенько. А потом… потом жить дальше, больше не зазывая гостя в чёрном плаще и с косой.

 

  У Дженни тоже были трудности со сном, ещё какие. Всю ночь провертевшись с боку на бок, сбивая матрац, перекручивая простынь, сминая подушку, шатенка в итоге не выдержала – с рычанием отбросила одеяло, встала и зашагала в ванную.

  Погрузившись в прозрачную воду, молодая женщина откинула голову, прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Тепло на грани обжигания расслабляло, приятно разогревая нервы, отгоняя прочь неприятные мысли.

  Вода постепенно остывала. Через некоторое время Дженни нехотя приподнялась, потянувшись к крану, чтобы добавить горячей воды. Одна из прядок тёмных влажных волос, переброшенных через плечо, спала, кончик окунулся в воду. Шатенка машинально взглянула вниз и даже не удивилась, увидев в прозрачной глади своё рыжеволосое отражение. Зато как перепугалась, когда из воды вытянулись две тонкие руки и сжали горло пиарщицы. Дженни хрипнула и вскрикнула, взметнув тучу брызг, наглотавшись воды, закашлявшись.

 

  К палате, как и положено, прилегало маленькое помещение с определённым набором сантехники. В этом помещеньице Хелен сейчас и находилась. Она только что ополоснула лицо водой и теперь вытиралась полотенцем, гораздо дольше и плотнее, чем требовалось. В какой-то момент женщина замерла, испытующе взирая на своё отражение. Отложила махровую белую ткань и упёрлась руками в края раковины. Отбросила с лица волосы, заправив за ухо короткую прядь. На секунду-другую зажмурилась.

  - Всё нормально?

  - Да. Уходи.

  Стивен зашёл внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь.

  - Ты здесь уже полчаса, даже Роу сообразила, что что-то не так.

  - Просто я только сейчас поняла, как сильно боялась все эти дни. – Голос женщины был едва слышен. – До полусмерти. – Она ещё раз полюбовалась своим отражением и усмехнулась. – Хороша, ничего не скажешь. Глаза красные, веки сизые, из косметики только, - тут она вновь взяла полотенце и самым кончиком стёрла со скулы уцелевшее после умывания маленькое пятнышко, - талый шоколад.

  - Тебе лишь нужно выспаться по-настоящему, а не урывками. – Стивен с удовольствием сказал бы что-нибудь колкое, только вот не получалось. Ещё немного, и он бы сорвался на комплимент, заметив, что далеко не каждая женщина за сорок может позволить себе обходиться без косметики и при этом прилично выглядеть. Удержался. Во-первых, ещё неизвестно, понравится ли Каттер такой комплимент, во-вторых, нечего давать ей повод задирать нос.

  - Да и тебе не помещает. – Хелен, наконец, отвернулась от зеркала к собеседнику.

  - Для начала нам всем стоит поесть, как считаешь?

  - Целиком «за». На первом этаже есть круглосуточный кафетерий, я спущусь, сооружу и принесу завтрак.

  - То есть мне ты не доверишь эту ответственную миссию?

  - Ни в коем случае. Ты накупишь какой-нибудь ерунды наподобие чипсов и колы, а Роу нужна настоящая еда.

  - Обидно, что ты столь низкого мнения обо мне.

  - Может, в моих глазах ты бы смотрелся более солидно без этого. – Улыбнувшись, она дотронулась полотенцем до щеки Стивена, убирая шоколадный след. Ничего удивительно в том, что они оба перепачкались, когда прижимали к себе девочку.

  - Оу, - Харт, вытянув шею, посмотрелся в зеркало, машинально перехватил у Хелен полотенце, при этом ладонь мужчины легла на кисть учёной, их пальцы переплелись.

  Это было бесполезно, глупо, необдуманно, спонтанно, в неподходящее время и уж точно не в подходящем месте. И всё-таки они поцеловались, без всякой задней мыли, без единой мысли вообще.

  Для него на эти секунды всё вернулось. Он вспомнил, почему ему когда-то так нравилась эта женщина, что в ней сводила его с ума, заставляя махать ручкой здравому смыслу и морали.

  А она… Она попросту наслаждалась моментом, понимая, что долго это не продлится. Кто знает, сколько седых волос появилось из-за неё у Стивена. Нет, она, пожалуй, не раскаивалась ни в едином своём поступке, но сожалела о том, что некоторые из её действий причиняли Харту боль. Да, не только Харту, но именно он сейчас интересовал учёную в первую очередь.

  Одна ладонь Хелен сжимала плечо бывшего лаборанта, пальцы другой гладили щёку и шею мужчины. Стивен обнимал шатенку за талию, перебирал недлинные тёмно-каштановые волосы.

  Поцелуй закончился плавно, естественно. Несколько мгновений мужчина и женщина молчали, продолжая стоять вплотную друг к другу.

  - Наверно, зря, - пробормотала Хелен через пару глубоких вдохов.

  Сама она ничуть не возражала против случившегося, оно пришлось ей по душе, весьма и весьма, а вот Стивен, небось, сейчас опять начнёт сомневаться, совеститься, взвешивать доводы. Хотя, последним Харт никогда особо не увлекался.

  - Наверное, - кивнул работник ЦИА, медленно выпуская шатенку из объятий, однако не отстраняясь от неё. С одной стороны Хелен была ему знакома, он прекрасно знал всю глубину её изворотливости, лицемерия и эгоизма, вряд ли бывшая преподаватель за последние четыре с лишним года переменилась очень уж радикально. С другой стороны, материнство не может не изменить характер, и пусть женщина не преобразилась до неузнаваемости, что-то другое, что-то новое в ней не могло не появиться. И, кажется, это что-то для Стивена начало вырисовываться. Нашёл время для глубоких размышлений. Харт тоже вдохнул, губы его чуть скривились. – Тем более что результат прошлого нашего «зря» сейчас догрызает последнюю шоколадку. – Ему самому не понравилось, как прозвучало это слово – «зря». – Я хочу, чтоб у неё была моя фамилия.

  Трудно сказать, кто больше удивился сему заявлению – слушательница или же сам заявитель.

  Женщина традиционно прибегла к ёрничеству, возможно, отчасти затем, чтоб скрыть некоторую оторопь. Хелен не сбили бы с толку упрёки, обвинения, злобные пожелания или предложения пойти по какому-нибудь особенно востребованному маршруту; но искренность и в то же время рассеянность в голосе Стивена не просто подкупали, они обезоруживали.

  - Не боишься, что я разорю тебя на алиментах? – коварно поинтересовалась шатенка.

  Мужчина спокойно пожал плечом и авторитетно изрёк:

  - Ты всё равно не сможешь отнять больше определённого процента от зарплаты.

  - То ли ты чересчур уверен в отечественном законодательстве, то ли совершенно не уверен во мне. – Учёная на секунду посмотрела себе под ноги. К этому моменту расстояние между ней и Хартом возросло до нескольких сантиметров. Она почувствовала, что надо хоть немного побыть серьёзной. – Подумай хорошенько, хочешь ли сам этого.

  - С чего такая забота? – саркастически скосил брови Харт.

  - Такие вещи нужно серьёзно обмозговывать. В конце концов, официальное признание, фамилия, документы и прочее не так уж важны. – Глаза цвета кофе озорно блеснули. – Считай, что я волнуюсь за твоё психологическое состояние. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мне не всё равно, что с тобой. Ты отец моего ребёнка, а значит, как ни крути, самый важный мужчина в моей жизни, это не зависит ни от каких бумаг, этого ничто не изменит.

  - Когда ты так говоришь, хочется пойти и застрелиться от безысходности, - хмыкнул Харт.

  Демонстративно поджав губы, Хелен наградила его нарочито осуждающим взглядом, не лишённым весёлости: «Давай, давай, остри, это очень мило и очень к месту».

  Затем взгляд карих глаз устремился словно бы сквозь дверь, к Роу.

  - Она лучшее, что я сделала в своей жизни. – Ну всё, посерьёзничали и хватит. Губы шатенки лукаво дрогнули. – А на втором месте в списке – сброс двадцати восьми фунтов*, которыми я обросла в процессе её ожидания. Что? – Теперь она испытывала на себе точно такой же взгляд, которым только что пыталась урезонить Харта. – Для женщины норма – во время беременности поправиться фунтов на тридцать.

[1 фунт равен 0,454 кг; прим. авт.]

 

  Одно дело, когда тебя просто мучают кошмары, совсем другое – если из-за них ты едва не тонешь в собственной ванне.

  Не снявшая верхней одежды Льюис, решительно сжав губы, вышагивала по зданию Центра, прямиком к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж к кабинету Лестера. Волосы распущены, на лице минимум косметики, который и макияжем-то не назовёшь.

  - Доброе утро, Дженни, - поприветствовала откуда-то вынырнувшая Эбби. Видно было, что девушка взбудоражена. – Кое-что произошло.

  Пиарщица не услышала. Она крепко-крепко обняла коллегу и подругу, не на шутку обескуражив ту.

  - Я не собираюсь забывать вас, Эбби, - горячо прошептала шатенка. – И вы не забывайте. Помните, что я всегда рада вас видеть. Приходите ко мне, звоните, в любое время. Я не хочу терять таких друзей. Ты поняла?

  - Нет, - ошарашенно вывела Мейтленд.

  Льюис осклабилась, прерывисто выдохнула, вновь обняла.

  - Просто запомни и передай Коннору. И Лестеру. – Молодая женщина поцеловала блондинку в щёку и ещё напористее устремилась к цели.

  - Мисс Льюис, - невозмутимо начал Лестер, поправляя галстук и кивая пиарщице со своего места за столом, - хорошо, что Вы пришли пораньше.

  - У нас новости, - поведал Ник. – Мы знаем, что случилось с миром в будущем. – Он говорил не без энтузиазма, но энтузиазм этот был далеко не таким зашкаливающим, как мог бы.

  Кроме начальника и профессора за столом сидели ещё двое - мужчины удивительно бюрократичного вида: в пиджаках, в белых рубашках, с прилизанными волосами.

  - Чудесно, - цокнув языком, отрезала Дженни. Достала из сумочки вчетверо сложенный лист, обошла стол, развернула бумагу и положила перед Лестером. – Моё заявление об уходе. Всего доброго, джентльмены.

  Она ушла из кабинета быстрее, чем вошла в него. Начальник Центра посмотрел на Каттера, беззвучно вопрошая, пострадал ли профессор от той же галлюцинации, которая только что одолела самого Джеймса.

 

  - Дженни, Дженни постой. Подожди!

  Льюис не остановилась и не повернулась на голос выбежавшего вслед за ней Каттера.

  - Я ждала четыре с лишним года, - выпалила шатенка на ходу.

  Четыре с лишним… Нет, вернее уж сказать «почти пять лет». Пять лет! Захотелось схватиться за голову и с ужасом закатить глаза. Как она, Дженни, допустила такое? Как позволила пройти мимо этим годам, довольствуясь пустыми надеждами и бесполезными ожиданиями? Куда она смотрела, о чём думала?!

  - Дженни, в чём дело? – Ник нагнал её, схватил за руку, развернул.

  Всколыхнувшиеся волосы тёмно-ореховой волной промелькнули перед лицом блондина, чуть щекотнув нос и щёки. Профессор осознал, насколько глупый вопрос задал. Всё и так ясно, причём давно.

  - Понимаю, ты имеешь право ненавидеть меня.

  - Я не ненавижу тебя, Ник, – шатенка прыснула, не спеша высвобождать руку, – я от тебя устала. – «Ну же, не стой просто так, Каттер! Предприми что-нибудь, скажи, сделай!» - Ну? – Она требовательно подняла брови.

  - Не уходи, - глухо произнёс Ник. – Ты нужна мне.

  Не то. Дженни с усмешкой покачала головой.

  - Хелен была права – ты всегда находишь более важные дела. Что у тебя сейчас по плану? Спасение мира? Отлично. Удачи.

  Она попыталась возобновить путь, но Каттер не отпустил. Привлёк её к себе и поцеловал. Не в щёку, не в лоб, не в нос.

  Дженни потеряла чувство реальности, чувство времени, чувство здравости. Поцелуй был таким, как она иногда себе представляла, и в то же время неожиданным, невообразимым. Столько страсти Ник, кажется, не проявлял за все предыдущие пять лет, будь они не ладны.

  Дыхание пиарщицы безнадёжно сбилось, ноги не ощущали пола, и она удивлялась тому, что ещё не сползает по стенке.

  Она и не понимала, что закрывает глаза, пока не пришлось их открыть. Голубые глаза напротив были затуманены столькими чувствами сразу. Решимостью, желанием, горячностью, радостью, и в то же время они смотрели не только на Дженни, а куда-то ещё… Он сравнивает. Он сравнивает. Пусть и неосознанно.

  Эта мысль ударила пиарщицу не хуже электрического разряда. Молодая женщина продолжала держать ладони на плечах блондина, но они уже не скользили в ласке, а упирались.

  - Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу. – Так больше не может продолжаться. Последние годы Льюис думала, что её преследует своего рода призрак Клаудии, но ошибалась. Это  Ник никак не может отпустить Браун, а Дженни не в силах отпустить Ника, отказаться от него. – Достань и порви.

  Как будто ему самому это ни разу не приходило в голову. Он даже пытался, однажды. Удалил снимок из телефона, порвал и уже собирался выбросить отпечатанный вариант, но не смог. Просто не смог. Глаза Клаудии смотрели на него печально, с укором. Он ведь единственный (не считая Хелен, которую, впрочем, вообще никогда не стоит считать) во всём мире, кто действительно знает, что была такая славная, милая, воздушная Клаудия Браун. От неё только и осталось, что его воспоминания да это несчастное фото. Вместо того чтоб достать мусорное ведро, Каттер тогда полез за скотчем. В данный момент многострадальная фотография, старательно и бережно склеенная, лежала во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и Каттер мог поклясться, что чувствует исходящее от неё тепло.

  Вид у профессора стал болезненно-беспомощным.

  Дженни облизнула и прикусила нижнюю губу, усмехнулась, дёрнула подбородком. Что ж, Каттер сделал выбор.

  Почему-то вспомнился Стивен. Стивен, который сейчас задвинул работу на задний план и даже слегка подпортил отношения с лучшим другом ради своего ребёнка. У самой Дженни нет детей. И не будет - ни семьи, ни детей, ни той жизни, которой хочется, если всё и дальше так пойдёт. Значит, ей тоже есть, ради чего двигаться дальше, двигаться вперёд. Прошлое надо уметь оставлять позади, отпускать, иногда – отталкивать; его нужно вспоминать, а не жить им, иначе не останется места для будущего.

  - Ладно. Хорошо. Замечательно. Оставайся со своей фотографией. Пусть она согревает тебя по ночам, разговаривает с тобой по утрам, ей ты будешь рассказывать, как у тебя прошёл день. А с меня хватит. – Она, наконец, высвободилась из рук блондина. – Что бы ты там ни говорил, у меня лишь одна жизнь, и она принадлежит мне, а не Клаудии Браун.

  …Ник смотрел ей вслед. Каттер никогда не был нерешительным человеком. Ему ничего бы не стоило опять нагнать Дженни, схватить, вновь поцеловать и твёрдо заявить: «Никуда ты не пойдёшь!», если бы он точно знал, что сможет дать этой женщине то, чего она хочет и заслуживает

  - Профессор. – В поле зрения возник Коннор, беспокойный и расстроенный. Ему очень не нравилось то, что происходило, еще больше – то, что, по-видимому, произойдёт, а догадаться о грядущем было несложно. – Советник и заместитель Министра только что вышли от Лестера. Думаю, они всё решили.

  Ник покивал. Он тоже прекрасно понимал, к чему идёт дело.

  - Может, мне и Эбби пойти в больницу с Вами? – предложил Темпл. – Заодно тоже побудем со Стивеном, ему не помешает лишняя поддержка.

  - Да, но вряд ли понадобятся лишние зрители, - покачал головой профессор, в мимолётном порыве какого-то беспросветного отчаяния взъерошив волосы на затылке. После чего моментально принял невозмутимый вид. – Я справлюсь сам.

 

  Они переговаривались прерывисто, иногда невпопад, о чём-то пустяковым. Внимание сосредотачивалось на Роу, а друг к другу Стивен и Хелен обращались постольку-поскольку, но без намёка на враждебность.

  - По крайней мере, благодаря тебе она сэкономит на туши для ресниц, - хихикнула шатенка в адрес мужчины.

  - Я? Почему? – Роу иногда видела, как мама красит ресницы, и самой не терпелось попробовать. Конечно, девочка не очень твёрдо знала значение термина «сэкономить», но, похоже, ей только что сказали, что она будет обходиться без туши.

  - Потому что ресницы у тебя и так шикарные. – Хелен подалась вперёд, легонько нажала пальцем на кончик носа дочери и вместе с той рассмеялась. Потом подняла ехидный взгляд на Харта. – Но надеюсь, брови у неё всё-таки будут не твои.

  - У меня прекрасные брови! – деланно возмутился Стивен, усаживаясь на постель рядом с Роу.

  - Да, для парня. А девочка замучается выщипывать.

  - Выщипывать? – пропищала выздоравливающая пациентка. Звучало страшновато.

  - Не забивай голову ребёнка ерундой, - постановил работник Центра. – Не слушай её, Роу. У тебя очень красивые глаза, и ресницы, и брови.

  - Как будто я спорю, - хмыкнула женщина. – С такими глазищами от мальчиков не будет отбоя.

  - Никаких мальчиков! – воспротивился Харт с лишь частично наигранной строгостью. – До совершеннолетия.

  - До восемнадцати лет? – насмешливо выгнула брови учёная.

  - До двадцати одного!

  - Не слушай его, Роу.

  Идиллию прервал грохот двери, которую не просто открыли, а едва не снесли с петель. В палату ворвались четыре человека

  Люди, упакованные в непроницаемые и достаточно громоздкие с виду костюмы белого цвета, выглядят нелепо, особенно если трое из них при этом держат в руках оружие. Через покрытые прозрачной плёнкой «смотровые отверстия» мягких защитных шлемов без труда просматривались отнюдь не незнакомые лица.

  - Ник? – Стивен поднялся, инстинктивно встав так, чтобы Роу и заодно Хелен оказались прямо за ним. Пробежался взором по оставшимся трём, вооружённым, сотрудникам Центра – солдатам из оперативной группы. – Что происходит?

  Видно было, что Каттер ожидал этого вопроса, но всё равно не представлял, что ответить. А ведь он был здесь ради Стивена, чтобы мягче объяснить, поддержать, успокоить.

  - Мне жаль. – Эта фраза у Ника сейчас получилась даже искреннее, чем в прошлый раз.

  - Сэр, сделайте два шага вперёд, - видя замешательство главного, отчеканил один из солдат, обращаясь к Стивену. – И Вы, миссис Каттер.

  - Сам ты миссис, - фыркнула Хелен.

  - Я не буду повторять.

  Шатенка оказалась под прицелом, так сказать, всех орудий. Она и была главной целью, вернее, главной опасностью – фактически единственной, от кого можно было ожидать настоящего сопротивления 

  - Мама… - Маленькая пациентка испуганно привстала, хватая женщину за рукав.

  - Всё хорошо, Роу, не бойся. – Хелен пластично высвободилась, вскользь погладила малышку по голове. Бросив на военного не слишком доброжелательный взгляд, шатенка подчинилась.

  - В чём дело, ребята? – Наиболее наивная и легковерная часть Стивена ещё надеялась, что всё окажется шуткой, каким-нибудь розыгрышем. Впрочем, это была весьма малая часть.

  - В этом. – Со вздохом, на время замутнившим «смотровое окно», Ник протянул другу лист бумаги, который до этого сжимал в руке. – В ЦИА восстановили текст той газеты, которую мы нашли в будущем, помнишь? Вот распечатка результата.

  Очевидно было, что статья содержала что-то из ряда вон выходящее и, вдобавок, имеющее непосредственное отношение к Стивену или Хелен. Поэтому бывший лаборант и учёная, вставшая с ним вровень, впились взорами в лист, вручённый Харту.

  «Самая масштабная трагедия в истории человечества: грипп «Ровена» уже убил около миллиарда человек». Таков был заголовок.

  - Последний абзац, - тихо порекомендовал профессор.

  Взгляд Стивена скользнул к финальной части статьи, по пути зацепившись за несколько информационных обрывков – «Паника на мировом рынке», «Абсолютный крах системы здравоохранения», «Небывалый дефицит лекарств», «… Предприятия останавливают работу из-за массовой гибели сотрудников». А вот и оно, окончание. «Напомним, первые случаи гриппа «Ровена» были зафиксированы в конце декабря прошлого года и поначалу не были восприняты всерьёз, однако вскоре специалисты забили тревогу – количество летальных исходов среди заболевших превышало 50, затем 60, позднее – 70 и, наконец, 95 процентов. Своё название грипп получил от имени так называемого нулевого пациента – четырёхлетней Ровены Харт, девочка едва не умерла, переболев тяжёлой формой стандартного гриппа. По словам ведущего британского эксперта в этой области, вирусолога Калеба Эмсворта, организм Ровены не смог побороть, поэтому видоизменил грипп. Проще говоря, вирус мутировал, превратившись в смертельно опасную чуму. На данный момент число погибших от гриппа «Ровена» приблизилось к одному миллиарду. Болезнь, вопреки всем защитно-изоляционным мерам легко перенёсшая на другие континенты со скоростью лесного пожара, уничтожила одну седьмую часть человечества…»

  - Это было написано, пока ещё оставались газеты, - траурно промолвил Ник. – Возможно, ты читаешь последнюю газетную статью в истории Земли. Стивен, ты сам видел, что случилось в итоге, видел то будущее – в нём нет ни намёка на людей, их убила «Ровена».

 

  Лестер всей душой сочувствовал Стивену, ведь сам был отцом. Хелен – и ту Джеймс жалел, однако понимал, что принятое решение верно. Если на то пошло, безопасность детей самого Лестера напрямую зависела от того, успеют ли Ровену вовремя изолировать, передать службам безопасности и… На этом месте Лестер всегда запинался, даже мысленно. Ему хватало прямодушия, чтобы не скрывать слово «ликвидация» за размытыми формулировками наподобие «устранение опасности» или «локализация угрозы». Как бы там ни было, если угрозу не устранят, семья Джеймса погибнет от того же вируса, который, очень может быть, погубил всё или почти всё население земного шара. Тут уж не до реверансов и расшаркиваний. Тогда почему ему, Джеймсу Лестеру, сейчас так паршиво?

  Он попытался убедить себя в том, что просто волнуется – ведь девочка уже могла кого-то заразить, придётся искать всех, кто с ней контактировал, устанавливать карантин в больнице. Впрочем, это теперь дело не ЦИА, а куда более крупных и влиятельных служб. Попытки самовнушения проваливались одна за другой.

  Начальник ЦИА потёр переносицу и в расстроенно-раздражённых чувствах принялся яростно разбирать вчерашнюю вечернюю корреспонденцию, аккуратно сложенную секретаршей в ровную стопку на краю стола. Внимание мужчины сразу привлёк крупный коричневый конверт, не в последнюю очередь благодаря почерку. Обычно сотрудники печатали отчёты на компьютере, а вот короткие объяснительные записки чаще писали от руки, поэтому Джеймс был неплохо знаком с образцами почерков членов основной команды.

  Лестер вскрыл конверт. Там обнаружилась одна-единственная фотография (сделанная, очевидно, с приличного расстояния, однако изображение, благодаря современным технологиям приближения, не оставляло желать лучшего) размером с альбомный лист – двое мужчин «поздне-средних» лет стояли возле автомобиля и переговаривались; автомобиль в свою очередь стоял на обочине не слишком многолюдной, но явно лондонской улицы. Мужчины были хорошо одеты, держались, похоже, спокойно, производили впечатление солидных деловых господ. Один лысоватый, в плаще и белом шарфе, второй – невысокий, пухлощёкий, в шляпе-котелке. На обратной стороне фото рукой Стивена Харта было выведено: «Снимок сделан в эту субботу. Тип слева – Калеб Эмсворт, тот самый вирусолог. Справа – Винсент О’Брайан, владелец фармацевтического концерна «Панацея Л.М.Т.». Присмотритесь к ним обоим внимательнее, не стесняйтесь заявиться с обыском, особенно в закрытую лабораторию Эмсворта при его университетской кафедре. «Панацея Л.М.Т.» втихаря заказала ему новый штамм гриппа и, разумеется, лекарство, которое было бы нарасхват. Это всё ради прибыли. Вряд ли они собирались организовывать чуму 21-го века. Просто что-то пошло не так, и Эмсворт, как приглашённый эксперт, нашёл, на кого свалить свою вину, заодно отвёл подозрения от себя и отомстил мне. На самом деле Ровена не при чём. Проверьте. Стивен».

 

  Сама ситуация была на редкость странной, мутной, однако главное улавливалось сразу – они заберут Роу. Отдадут в какую-нибудь продвинутую правительственную лабораторию, где девочку замучают всевозможными тестами. И даже если эти тесты ничего не выявят, вряд ли правительственные шишки допустят хоть малейший риск. Её не вернут родителям. В лучшем случае запрут где-нибудь до конца жизни, а в худшем…

  - Только троньте её. – Хелен не сверкала глазами, не шипела и не дрожала от негодования. Но сейчас она была не менее опасна, чем пантера или тигрица, защищающая своё потомство. Женщина вновь оказалась подле дочери. – Ты не можешь. – Впервые за неизвестно какое количество времени - может, впервые вообще - в её голосе, обращённом к Нику, проскальзывали умоляющие интонации.

  - У меня нет выбора. – Ник действительно сожалел. Он на дух не переносил бывшую супругу, но такого зла не желал даже ей.

  - Нет! – Хелен свирепо глянула на подошедшего к ней солдата. Она не двинулась с места, не пошелохнулась, когда военный недвусмысленно ткнул в неё оружием, лишь повторила: - Нет.

  Роу испуганно съёжилась, обхватив колени руками и прижавшись к спинке кровати. При всём при этом девочка не сводила испуганных глаз с мамы и странного дяденьки, с ног до головы завёрнутого в белое.

  Не было необходимости применять огнестрельное оружие, солдат удовольствовался одним из тех многочисленных приёмов, которым его обучали. Хелен очутилась в крепком захвате. Она, само собой, без боя не сдалась, но впечатляющим этот бой не получился.

  - Отпусти её! – Роу, мигом забыв про свой страх, соскочила с кровати и кинулась на помощь маме, готовая изо всех сил колотить кулачками по дядьке в белом. – Отпусти мою маму!

  - Не подходи к нему! – не столько крикнула, сколько взвизгнула Хелен.

  Между шатенкой с солдатом и девочкой юркнул Ник. Он осторожно заставил пациентку остановиться.

  - Привет, Роу. – Профессор плавно опустился перед ребёнком на корточки. – Не бойся, всё будет хорошо.

  - Нет! – Хелен сделала неудачную попытку пнуть бывшего благоверного. Солдат оттащил женщину подальше, его коллега для надёжности встал рядом. – Не смей её трогать!

  - Ник. – Не то чтобы спокойный, но внятный и чеканный голос Стивена прозвучал неожиданнее всякого крика. Мужчина смотрел на лучшего друга, предостерегающе покачивая головой. – Отойди от моего ребёнка.

  За минувшие тридцать секунд Стивен уяснил для себя две вещи: во-вторых, Эмсворт для него не авторитет, а во-первых, даже если чушь про гибель миллиарда человек – не выдумка, на отношение Харта к Роу это никак не влияет. Миллиард – всего лишь число, статистика, как выразился бы Уинстон Черчилль. А Роу, Роу – дочь Стивена, его плоть и кровь, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. «Родительский сдвиг», ранее казавшийся Харту непостижимым, уже произошёл в голове бывшего лаборанта.

  Третий солдат, остававшийся возле профессора, при всей своей превосходной подготовке не успел среагировать вовремя, и вмиг оказался обезоруженным, да ещё неслабо пристукнутым. Правда, костюм смягчил нанесённый Стивеном удар, но всё равно военный отшатнулся. Хелен в ту же секунду ударила «своего» работника ЦИА затылком, высвободилась, схватила пустующую стойку для капельницы и… в общем, в этом случае костюм солдату помог слабо. Стивен набросился на последнего военного, вот только первый успел оклематься, подобрать оружие и выстрелить. Стивен и не почувствовал ранения в плечо, то ли из-за прилива адреналина, то ли от того, что рана вышла пустяковой – противнику было не до прицеливания, да и мишень попалась не самая неподвижная. Второй попытки военному не предоставили – Хелен не спешила расставаться с вышеупомянутым медицинским инвентарём, который уже успел ей полюбиться.

  Солдаты не вывелись из строя полностью, но остались без оружия. У профессора оного не имелось изначально.

  - Стивен. – Ник смотрел на Харта как на абсолютно незнакомого человека.

  Пистолет в руке Стивена дрогнул лишь на мгновение, и мужчина тут же покрепче сжал рукоять. Стивен и Ник – оба знали, что первый выстрелит, если понадобится. Не в голову и не в грудь, но выстрелит.

  - Туда. – Стивен кивком показал на «комнатку с сантехникой». – И я без колебаний всажу пулю в первого, кто выйдет.

  Через несколько секунд профессор с солдатами были заперты, Хелен и Стивен наскоро забаррикадировали дверь диваном, отлично сознавая, что в лучшем случае выиграют не больше минуты.

   Роу после произошедшего – всего этого грохота, выстрелов, драки – тихонько всхлипывала, сидя на полу.

  - Иди сюда, родная. – Хелен взяла дочку на руки.

  Прямо перед этим женщина надела небольшой походный рюкзак, доселе неприметно лежавший в углу за диваном. Ещё задолго до рождения Роу шатенка, которой не раз доводилось уходить от преследования, уяснила – при себе всегда нужно иметь необходимый минимум вещей.

  Оценив обстановку, Харт решил: будет лучше, если он понесёт Роу, так они смогут бежать быстрее. Без слов забрав дочку у Хелен, он протянул женщине пистолет.

  - Сможешь?

  Хелен кивнула и вопросительно покосилась на левое плечо Стивена.

  - Это царапина, - отмахнулся Харт в стиле героев голливудских боевиков. Но он не кривил душой, у него и в мыслях не было красоваться.

 

  Мужчина с девочкой и женщина с пистолетом преодолели спуск по лестнице в считанные секунды и теперь мчались к выходу по коридору первого этажа. Когда они пронеслись мимо стойки, за которой находилась Джемма, медсестра свистнула, а потом окликнула:

  - Стивен, Хелен!

  Вопреки невероятной спешке Харт и Каттер притормозили.

  Светловолосая девушка бросила шатенке что-то маленькое, серебристое, сверкнувшее и звякнувшее в воздухе. Хелен машинально поймала ключи.

  - Возьмите мою машину, - ухмыльнулась Джемма.

  Не привыкшая к такому бескорыстию учёная коротко кивнула в знак благодарности. Стивен тоже кивнул. И проговорил:

  - Спасибо. За всё.

  Это заняло три-четыре секунды, и беглецы вновь рванули вперёд.

  Для Стивена навсегда осталось загадкой, как медсестре удавалось вечно быть в курсе основных событий, безошибочно ориентироваться в них, порой почти предугадывать их. Он больше никогда в жизни не видел Джемму, но частенько вспоминал о ней, с теплотой, с благодарностью, а ещё с надеждой на то, что у этой девушки всё наладилось.

  Спустя полминуты появились солдаты во главе с профессором, уже без белых костюмов; на защиту пришлось плюнуть, ибо продолжать погоню в подобном одеянии – всё равно что участвовать в марафоне, когда на тебе огромные клоунские башмаки.

  - Они побежали туда, - с видом законопослушной гражданки Джемма указала в сторону, противоположную истине.

 

  - Винсент О’Брайан действительно существует, - возвестил Коннор, не отрывая взора от монитора своего стационарного чудо-компьютера. По одну сторону от брюнета стояла Эбби, по другую – Лестер, так и не расставшийся с фотографией. – И он впрямь владелец этого фармацевтического концерна. – Коннор через плечо воззрился на шефа. – Им займутся?

  - Почему бы нет, - произнёс Джеймс тоном а-ля «чем чёрт не шутит». – Это не будет лишним, как знать. Мы хорошенько проверим и О’Брайана, и, самое главное, этого Эмсворта. Если вирус появился только в конце декабря, значит, ещё не поздно. – Тут мужчина кашлянул, вырвав себя самого из объятий надежды. – Естественно, в том случае, если мистер Харт не пытается водить нас за нос.

  - Одного не пойму, - задумчиво произнесла Эбби. – Как Стивен узнал об этой истории с гриппом раньше нас? Текст восстановили только сегодня, а фото сделано на прошлой неделе.

  Коннор, что-то нащёлкавший на клавиатуре, состроил удивлённую мину.

  - Между прочим, в эту пятницу Стивен снял все свои сбережения.

  - Финансовые дела мистера Харта нас не касаются, - строго напомнил Лестер. Однако и он был удивлён, ведь, насколько знал Джеймс, в последние дни Харт не выходил из больницы.

  Вскоре начальство направило стопы в свой кабинет, а Темпл и Мейтленд остались на месте. Никто в ЦИА не придавал большого значения тому, что эти двое всё больше времени проводят вдвоём. И не будет придавать ещё несколько недель, пока Коннор однажды вдруг не вылетит из подсобного помещения – откуда четвертью минуты позже выйдет и сияющая Эбби – и не начнёт носиться по залу с восторженным воплем: «Она сказала: «Да»! Она сказала: «Да»!!!»

 

  Кровотечения не было, Стивен без проблем вёл машину, причём несколько быстрее, чем позволяла безопасность. К счастью, дорожное движение в этой части города и в это время дня не отличалось забитостью. Тот факт, что Харт с Хелен и Роу теперь ехал на незнакомом другим работникам ЦИА автомобиле, давал дополнительное преимущество, не говоря уже о том, что своего транспорта в больнице у Стивена просто не было – бывший лаборант пришёл туда пешком. Однако всё вышеперечисленное не избавляло от погони окончательно, и Харт, и Хелен прекрасно это понимали. Как понимали и то, что есть только один шанс по-настоящему оторваться и скрыться – ближайшая аномалия.

  - Где? – Мужчина на миг отвлёкся от дороги, обращаясь к шатенке на заднем сидении.

  Учёная просмотрела одну из густо исписанных страниц своего маленького блокнота, затем сверилась с небольшим прибором, более всего напоминающим карманный радиоприёмник.

  - В шести кварталах отсюда. – Она поглядела вперёд, на дорогу, одной рукой обняв сидящую рядом Роу. – Сверни налево на ближайшем перекрёстке.

  Они не видели автомобиля ЦИА, но безошибочно чувствовали – сотрудники Центра недалеко, и продолжают приближаться.

 

  Где-то – вполне вероятно, что совсем недалеко – агрессивно ревели машины, с сумасшедшей скоростью несясь по городским дорогам. Но здесь, в этом месте, царило умиротворение.

  Большинство деревьев были голыми и смотрелись бы убого, если б не особое очарование самого парка с его многочисленными дорожками, аккуратными скамеечками, весело прогуливающимися людьми.

  Дженни медленно брела по вымощенной плиткой тропинке, никуда не спеша, ни на что не оглядываясь. Каблуки бордовых осенних ботинок мягко, приглушённо постукивали. Подол доходящего до колена тёмно-красного пальто изредка колыхался от особенно сильных порывов предзимнего северного ветра. Распущенные волосы тоже трепетали на ветру, но не ударялись в полный хаос. Льюис шла, потирая руки, облачённые в чёрные перчатки, и иногда поправляя смоляную сумочку, висевшую на плече. Молодая женщина не только слышала, но и видела собственное дыхание – оно беловатыми облачками возникало перед лицом, прежде чем слиться с окружающим воздухом, сделавшись таким же холодным.

  Пиарщица присела на скамейку, что удачно подвернулась на пути. Странно, но не получалось подолгу размышлять о чём-то одном. Надежда на то, что Ник одумается, побежит следом, догонит и переубедит, растаяла уже час назад, уподобившись облачкам дыхания, только в отличие от тех исчезла без следа, а не возникала вновь и вновь. Вообще, в это утро исчезли многие надежды и обессмыслились многие планы Дженни Льюис. Она понятия не имела, что будет делать дальше, при том твёрдо знала, что не повернёт назад, как бы сильно ни хотелось.

  - Простите, должно быть, я вмешиваюсь не в своё дело.

  Шатенка, в каком-то смысле очнувшись, подняла голову. Перед пиарщицей стоял русоволосый мужчина среднего роста, в плотной куртке и блестящих коричневых перчатках. Убедившись, что он привлёк к себе внимание незнакомки и она вроде не злится, мужчина забавно развёл одними ладонями и продолжил:

  - …Но не могу не спросить, всё ли у Вас в порядке.

  Дженни ухмыльнулась, посмотрев куда-то вдаль, а затем вновь на нежданного собеседника.

  - Жить буду, - ответила Льюис. – И лучше многих. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем раньше. – Последняя фраза беспомощно затухла. Дженни знала, что это правда, но стало вдруг так больно.

  Перед глазами вновь промелькнуло здание ЦИА с его неутихающей суетой и оживлённостью, лица коллег, друзей, лицо Каттера, доброго и беззаботного.

  Незнакомец «причесал» свою не длинную, но и не двухсантиметровую шевелюру пятернёй и присел рядом с шатенкой.

  - У Вас потерянный вид, - осторожно проговорил он. – И, судя по раскрасневшимся глазам, Вы недавно плакали.

 - Всего десять минут назад, в машине, - зачем-то призналась Дженни. Взглянула на пальцы своих рук, теребящие ремешок сумочки. Больше плакать молодая женщина не намеревалась, но и жизнерадостностью пока не пылала – в общем-то, не с чего. – Мне тридцать четыре, я только что ушла с любимой работы и окончательно порвала с мужчиной, который не выходил у меня из головы почти пять лет.

  Проговорив это, пиарщица вдруг поняла, что её ситуация звучит не столь уж страшно. Не настолько жутко, как что-нибудь вроде: «Мне семьдесят шесть, все родные бросили меня, сгорел мой дом и мне теперь негде жить». Мужчина внимательно её слушал, пристально на неё смотрел. Ему воистину было не всё равно. Подумать только, какая редкость в наше время. Внезапно Дженни поймала себя на том, что улыбается. Несколько отстранённо, немного нервно, и всё-таки улыбается.

  - А самое смешное то, что мне сейчас легко, как никогда. То есть, конечно, паршиво и тоскливо, и хочется выть, но это гораздо легче, чем раньше. Понимаете?

  Вопрос был задан без большой надежды, однако незнакомец, к удивлению Льюис, искренне кивнул. После чего провещал:

  - Раз Вы говорите так, значит, это было правильное решение.

  - Да, - немного рассеянно потрясла головой пиарщица и улыбнулась шире, громко выдохнув.

  Да, это было правильное решение. Возможно, где-то, на другом отрезке реальности, в параллельном мире, в ином временном измерении живёт и здравствует Клаудия Браун. Или Ник Каттер остался со своей женой. Или Ник – вместе с Дженни. Или Стивен погиб, всё-таки прорвавшись в отсек с хищниками. Или Элтон Джон стал премьер-министром Великобритании. Есть десятки, сотни, тысячи, миллионы, миллиарды различных вариантов, но это лишь теория, что-то зыбкое и недоказуемое. Дженни живёт здесь и сейчас, в настоящем мире, а не в королевстве домыслов, не в царстве всяких «если бы» и «а вдруг». У неё только одна жизнь, и её нужно прожить, а не просуществовать.

  - Не хотите выпить кофе? – с застенчивой улыбкой предложил мужчина. Аккуратные брови Льюис изящно выгнулись. Истолковав этот жест по-своему, незнакомец чуть растянуло вымолвил: - Или, - указал на палатку мороженщика метрах в пятидесяти от их скамейки, - мы можем сделать одолжение тому несчастному парню, которого непонятно почему заставили работать в такую погоду. Спорю на что угодно, у него нет ни одного клиента. Или Вы и без того замёрзли?

  - Нет. – С каждой секундой улыбка Дженни становилась ярче, уместнее, словно укоренялась в своём законном праве сиять на лице этой шатенки. – Мне довольно тепло. Но я не ем мороженое с незнакомыми мужчинами.

  Поняв не лишённый озорства намёк, обладатель русой шевелюры протянул руку.

  - Майкл Миллер.

  Ладонь пиарщицы не заставила себя долго ждать.

  - Дженнифер Льюис. Лучше просто Дженни.

  …Ночью ей в последний раз приснилась Клаудия Браун. Как всегда, в отражении. Только теперь рыжеволосая не скалилась, не злилась, не пыталась причинить вред. Она лишь улыбнулась, грустно, но одобрительно, даже покивала в знак поддержки. Потом развернулась и исчезла, растворившись в небытии.

 

  Снега не было, хотя плотные и тёмные, низко нависшие тучи сулили обильные осадки.

  Убегая из больницы, Хелен и Стивен не прихватили верхней одежды. К счастью, ни они, ни Роу попросту не успели замёрзнуть, да и в дальнейшем, похоже, эта опасность им не грозила. Машина остановилась у самого входа в большое четырёхэтажное здание. Сегодня оно было закрыто – надпись на прозрачных дверях вещала о том, что нынешний день недели является выходным. Вместо ключа пришлось использовать пару пуль, что вкупе с противно взвывшей сигнализацией опять напугало Роу, но девочка мужественно сдержала слёзы.

  - Второй этаж. – Хелен насупилась. – Нет, скорее, третий.

  Аномалия и правда обнаружилась на третьем этаже, в дальнем углу обширного помещения, заставленного всяческим развлекательным оборудованием. Пожалуй, если б оно всё работало, свечение портала мало кто бы заметил.

  - Куда она ведёт?

  - Точно не знаю. – Хелен сунула блокнот в карман. – Но, судя по всему, не в такую уж глубь веков. Аномалии не всегда пролегают через тысячи или миллионы лет, есть масштабы поскромнее. – Она переняла у Харта девочку.

  Похоже, вид портала успокоил Роу, ведь это было то, к чему она привыкла с младенчества. Ребёнок зачарованно взирал на переливающиеся грани, отблески которых играли на уже не таком бледном личике, отражались в любопытных карих глазках.

  Аномалия была неяркой, то слегка сужалась, то расширялась, пульсируя.

  - Она слабеет. – Хелен быстро облизнула губы, посмотрев на Харта. – Ты с нами?

  - Разве у меня есть выбор? – с безрадостной иронией уточнил мужчина.

  - Есть, - выпалила шатенка. – Ляжешь на пол, дождёшься появления коллег, которые начнут приводить тебя в чувство. Моргнёшь и недоумённо вопросишь: «Где я? Что случилось? Какое сегодня число?» Можешь сказать, что не помнишь ничего из того, что делал в последние сутки. Пусть твоим последним воспоминанием буду я, коварно затаившаяся у тебя за спиной со шприцем в руках, ну или с каким-нибудь контролирующим поведение аппаратом из будущего. В ЦИА поверят в такое, а уж Ник явно будет в первых рядах твоих сочувствующих сторонников.

  Харт удивлённо свёл брови. Выдумка была неплоха, особенно для экспромта, и при надлежащей доработке могла получиться по-настоящему убедительная история. Он лишь не мог понять, с чего Хелен предлагает такое.

  - Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя пленником обстоятельств, - объяснила женщина, тяжело дыша не то от стремительного бега вверх по лестнице, не то от чего-то иного. – Не хочу, чтобы потом ты, вольно или невольно, злился на Роу или меня потому, что из-за нас лишился жизни, которая тебе нравилась, которую ты не хотел оставлять.

  Здесь было, о чём подумать. А времени так мало – аномалия гаснет на глазах.

  Если он уйдёт сейчас с ними, то насовсем. Потому что даже если потом получится доказать непричастность Роу к возникновению гриппа «Ровена», вряд ли наверху захотят рисковать, и девочку всё равно изолируют, на всякий случай. Уходить придётся навсегда. Или, как минимум, лет на пятнадцать, а то и двадцать – пока страх перед «чумой» не развеется окончательно. Само собой, Стивен, Хелен, а следовательно, и Роу не угодят в пучину голода и нищеты. И им вовсе не обязательно скитаться по дебрям прошлого, можно очень неплохо устроиться в настоящем – переселиться в страну третьего мира и жить по-королевски на средства, вырученные от продажи тех или иных экземпляров, добытых посредством аномалий. Или предложить свои услуги правительству какой-нибудь приличной страны – глупо думать, что аномалии открываются только в Великобритании, другие государства наверняка тоже столкнулись с этой проблемой и тоже решают её по-своему, храня всё в тайне. Никто не откажется от специалистов с большим опытом в столь специфической сфере, тут можно рассчитывать и на хорошую зарплату, и даже на политическое убежище – посторонних лиц слабо напугает рассказ о каком-то там гриппе, если перед этим грамотно изложить им свою версию. В общем, вариантов масса. И всё опять упирается в выбор.

  Хелен сейчас могла бы поцеловать девочку и сказать ей: «Попрощайся с папой, милая», протянуть её Стивену, он бы наверняка не выдержал, увидев неподдельную боль и тоску ребёнка, и заявил, что не оставит Роу. Но женщина не хотела подстрекать. Пускай Харт решает сам, чтобы потом никто другой не оказался виноватым в этом выборе.

  На него смотрела его дочь, пристально, не моргая, готовая улыбнуться или расплакаться, но не делая ни того, ни другого. Роу была чутким созданием, и эта чуткость подчас подсказывала то, до чего пока не доходил детский разум; в данный момент – что папа должен подумать сам, а ей, Роу, не надо его ничем-ничем отвлекать, подталкивать.

  На него смотрела Хелен, без обычной своей своенравности и самоуверенности. Но он-то знал, что вид обманчив. Да, Хелен уже не совсем та, что раньше, но он ведь почти не знает, какая она теперь, только догадывается. И потом, некоторые прежние черты её характера, возможно, притупились или притихли, но не исчезли, а новые Стивену малознакомы. Надо ли снова связывать себя с этой женщиной?

  Отсветы аномалии бросали блики на их лица, сеяли огоньки в глазах, и от этого Хелен и Роу казались ещё более похожими.

  Он не желал расставаться с дочерью, становилось больно при одной только мысли о том, что придётся жить, не зная, что там с Роу, где она, как себя чувствует, не болеет ли, не грустит ли. Он хотел быть с ней, наблюдать, как она растёт. Увидеть, как через полторы недели она задует четыре свечки на именинном торте.

  Но здесь – его дом, его работа, на сто процентов отвечающая наклонностям и вкусам Стивена. Здесь его близкие. Эбби, Коннор, даже Лестер; и Ник. Ник. Харт не знал никого более безалаберного и в то же время более надежного, никого столь же умного, столь же оптимистично настроенного, столь же отзывчивого. У Стивена никогда не было друга лучше. И никогда не будет.

  Хелен будто прочла эти мысли. Она смогла заставить себя улыбнуться.

  - Не волнуйся, Стивен. – Тон был ободряющим, успокаивающим. Она понимала и принимала. - Я найду способ дать тебе знать, как у нас дела.

 

  В своём кабинете Лестер немного поразмыслил, а потом велел Коннору и Эбби связаться и по возможности скооперироваться с Каттером. Машина, в которой ехали Темпл и Мейтленд, «встретилась» с автомобилем, где пребывал Каттер, в паре кварталов от здания с аномалией. К этому зданию они подъехали вместе. Выбрались из машин, переглянулись, но ничего не сказали, лишь дружно помчались – было понятно, на какой этаж.

  Прощальные блики аномалии выдали её местоположение – аккурат за широкой комнатной горкой. Ник, Эбби и Коннор бросились туда. Аномалия закрылась прямо перед ними, тускло сверкнув на прощание. Однако перед этим они успели увидеть Стивена, исчезнувшего в портале, шагнувшего следом за кем-то – кем именно, было яснее ясного. В серебристо-белом зареве мелькнула спина Харта, его лицо – он оглядывался. Виновато, но без сожаления.

  - Стивен, стой! – Все трое крикнули это в один голос.

  Но было уже поздно.

  Повисла тишина. Тишина, которая длилась и длилась, играя на нервах. Военные обеспокоенно переглядывались, а «передовая» троица продолжала смотреть туда, где был временной разрыв.

  - Мы ведь знаем, куда, в смысле, в какую дату вела эта аномалия, да? – наконец, произнёс Коннор, повернувшись к профессору.

  - Да, - подтвердил Ник, улыбнувшись, затем ухмыльнувшись. Ухмылка переросла в нервный смех. – Ха! Мы определённо это знаем!

  Они находились в детском отделении развлекательного центра. Того самого, где в прошлый четверг возникла аномалия.

 

_Конец_

_(февраль – март 2013 г.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Есть продолжение: фанфики "Карнавал" и "Эйлали".


End file.
